L'incanto di Oishin
by emilia zep
Summary: Angelina Johnson ed Einin Leaf sono amiche da sempre ma studiano in due scuole di magia diverse. Angelina a Hogwarts, Einin alla Morgaine Le Fay. Fionnuala e Mary Jane, alle soglie del diploma, sono alle prese con il loro ntre intanto Remus Lupin è da poco arrivato a Hogwarts, dove non tornava da quando era ragazzo.


L'INCANTO DI OISHIN

_Non so come si cominci un diario. Mi chiamo Morgan, che vuol dire "nato dal mare". Mi ha detto Fianna che mia madre mi ha dato questo nome perché mio padre era un marinaio. Sull'isola però mi chiamano figlio del diavolo e mi tirano le pietre. Dicono che mia madre fosse l'amante del diavolo e che da quell'unione sia nato io. Fianna dice che sono tutte sciocchezze e che il diavolo è un' invenzione dei preti. Eppure Padre Adam quando ne parla gli si infiammano gli occhi e sembra di vederlo davvero, il diavolo, e anche l'Inferno. Io non voglio andarci all' Inferno. Sembra un posto terrificante. E poi io odio il fuoco. Deve essere perché quando avevo due anni hanno bruciato casa nostra. Io non ricordo quasi niente. Ma Fianna dice che da qualche parte invece conservo ancora quelle immagini ed è per questo che non sopporto le fiamme. Faccio fatica anche ad accendere il fuoco nel camino. Fianna invece passa le ore davanti al camino. Guarda le fiamme scoppiettanti, ci si perde dentro e deve essere molto concentrata in quei momenti perché se le parli scatta e si arrabbia. Così io non le parlo mai quando la vedo lì. Ma delle volte si arrabbia lo stesso. "E' inutile, non ci riesco più!" Grida stizzita, poi si mette il mantello di lana ed esce. Dopo un'ora torna e sta meglio. Io comunque all'Inferno non voglio andarci. Per questo vado da Padre Adam, anche se Fianna non vuole. Dice che sono stati i preti ad uccidere mia madre e dovrei vergognarmi ad andare da loro. Ma tutti i ragazzi dell'isola vanno da Padre Adam e giocano a palla davanti alla chiesa. Magari prima o poi faranno giocare anche me. E poi c'è quel prete giovane, Padre William, che mi sta insegnando a leggere e a scrivere. Fianna non vuole neanche questo. Dice che la scrittura è pericolosa. Che ferma i pensieri per sempre e travalica i confini della morte. Che mette in contatto il passato con il futuro. E non è cosa da fare a cuor leggero. Secondo me invece è invidiosa perché lei non è capace. E perché non può leggere il diario che sto scrivendo. Non sopporta che io abbia segreti con lei. Ma cosa pretende? Se non vuole che vada in chiesa a fare amicizia con gli altri ragazzi, a qualcuno dovrò pure confidare i miei pensieri. E' stato Padre William a suggerirmi di scrivere questo diario. E' gentile con me, Padre William, a differenza di Padre Adam, che continua a ripetermi che mia madre era una peccatrice e a darmi penitenze per espiare i suoi peccati oltre che i miei. Dice che anche Fianna è una peccatrice, perché non va mai in chiesa e non pensa a sposarsi con un brav'uomo. William invece crede che, anche se Fianna non va in chiesa, sia molto pia ad occuparsi di me, dice che quando mia madre è morta lei aveva solo tredici anni e si è presa una grande responsabilità, quindi dovrei esserle grato per questo. E secondo lui il Signore lo sa e le perdonerà i suoi peccati. Ma a Fianna non piace neanche William e dice che non ha proprio nessun peccato da farsi perdonare. Fianna è strana. Non fa che ripetermi che dobbiamo farci i fatti nostri senza dare fastidio a nessuno, se non vogliamo finire come mia madre. Ma poi quando le racconto che non ce n'è uno, tra gli altri ragazzi, che vuole sedersi vicino a me sulla panca della chiesa e che mi tirano le pietre gridandomi "Vai via figlio del diavolo" frigge di rabbia " Devi smetterla di voler piacere a questa gente!Dovevi tirargli più pietre di loro!" Non era esattamente la mia idea di farci i fatti nostri senza dare fastidio a nessuno ma vai a capirla! _

_In realtà una volta però ho reagito. Quando Rob Vaughan ha insultato mia madre. Ha detto che era una puttana e meritava di morire. E tutto quello che le hanno fatto i soldati prima di ammazzarla. Così ho cominciato anch'io a tirargli pietre contro. Ma come le lanciavo quelle hanno cominciato a incendiarsi in aria e a diventare incandescenti. Allora ho avuto paura e sono fuggito via. Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno. Né a Fianna né a Padre Adam né a Padre William. Perché per la prima volta ho temuto che fosse tutto vero. Che realmente mio padre fosse il diavolo, proprio come dicono sull'isola. E da allora ogni notte ho paura che venga qui a reclamarmi e che mi porti via._

_Questa mattina invece è venuta a trovarci una donna. Era molto elegante, quasi come una regina. Voleva parlare con Fianna. Io ho ascoltato la conversazione nascosto dietro la scala. La donna diceva a Fianna che doveva seguirla, tornare in un posto di cui non ho capito il nome per portare a termine qualcosa di molto importante che aveva lasciato incompiuto. Ma lei invece diceva che non voleva saperne. Perché era solo colpa sua se mia madre era morta. Ma come, ho pensato io, se ha sempre detto che sono stati i preti! Eppure ho sentito Fianna ripetere più volte alla donna "L'avete uccisa. L'avete uccisa. Io con voi non ho più nulla a che vedere." _

_La donna cercava di consolarla "So che tenevi molto a Vienne". Ma Fianna è un osso duro e non c'è stato verso. Poi la donna è diventata molto seria "Lui dov'è?" le ha chiesto_

_Fianna si è raggelata "Cosa vuoi fargli?" Ha detto lentamente_

"_Puoi decidere per te" Ha riposto la donna con calma "Ma non per il bambino. Lascialo venire con me, Fianna."_

"_Mai"_

"_Non devi rispondermi subito," Le ha detto la donna con un sorriso benevolo "Pensa alla mia proposta" Ha aggiunto alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta "Pensaci,"Le ha sorriso "Anche per quel che riguarda te."_

_Fianna l'ha guardata negli occhi "Ci penserò." ha risposto con durezza e le ha aperto la porta._

_Una volta richiusa si è abbandonata per terra con un sospiro di sollievo. Ma appena un attimo dopo mi ha guardato, accucciato dietro la scala "Morgan" ha detto con fermezza "Raduna le tue cose. Questa notte lasciamo l'isola."_

2 .SORELLE DI SANGUE E DI PIUMA

Einin era seduta sul tappeto della sua camera. Ripeteva formule magiche nel tentativo di impararle a memoria per il giorno dopo. Ma più che cercare di farle funzionare con la bacchetta magica era intenta a seguire, con la sua chitarra acustica, Tom Waits, che suonava dallo stereo. Un colpo di bacchetta e tre arpeggi. Di questo passo non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Tutti quegli incantesimi in antico celtico! Per non parlare del fatto che avrebbe dovuto impararli anche in latino, secondo la convenzione magica internazionale. Einin era certa di faticare il doppio se non il triplo degli studenti normali. E questo perchè invece di studiare a Hogwarts, la scuola di magia dove tutti andavano e dove studiava anche Angelina, la sua migliore amica, Einin studiava alla Morgaine Le Fay, una scuola che seguiva la tradizione degli antichi druidi di Britannia. Era frequentata per lo più da famiglie di maghi e streghe, tra le quali anche quella di Einin, che custodivano da generazioni una tradizione di magia molto antica che nel resto della comunità magica era andata persa e non si praticava più. Alla Morgaine Le Fay si insegnava proprio quel tipo di magia. Senza però ovviamente rinunciare alla magia più moderna e agli standard qualitativi dell'istruzione magica nazionale. Quindi incantesimi in celtico antico, o in idiomi ancora più remoti e persi nel tempo, e poi anche in latino in nome della convenzione internazionale. Lezioni di lingue celtiche e antiche rune obbligatorie. E ore ed ore di divinazione, materia che nelle altre scuole era considerata secondaria se non addirittura facoltativa, mentre per Einin contava quanto trasfigurazione o incantesimi. Quanto invidiava Angelina che nelle sue lunghissime lettere le raccontava che riusciva a superare divinazione semplicemente inventando! Einin non poteva nemmeno immaginare di fare una cosa simile con la professoressa Blanchet. L'avrebbe arsa viva nel fuoco dei presagi probabilmente. L'immagine la fece sorridere – Basta studio per oggi. Quel che è fatto è fatto.- Esclamò tirandosi su la zip degli stivali. S'infilò un maglione verde acqua così largo che la faceva sembrare ancora più esile, e messa a tracolla la chitarra uscì.

In realtà Einin, anche se non l'avrebbe ammesso davanti a sua madre nemmeno sotto tortura, amava la tradizione celtica quasi quanto suonare la chitarra. Le visioni e le voci del passato, il lago di Avalon, gli incantesimi musicali le piacevano molto di più della magia convenzionale. Eppure, se fosse andata a Hogwarts sarebbe stata insieme ad Angelina, avrebbe conosciuto molta più gente, Hogwarts era un istituto grande al contrario della sua scuola che non aveva moltissimi studenti e soprattutto non era un collegio, ma tutti i giorni Einin andava e tornava da casa sua con la metro polvere o con una passaporta. Chissà come sarebbe stato invece fare vita comune con gli altri studenti. A sentire i racconti di Angelina sembrava molto bello.

Chiarissima, quasi eterea, con il vento freddo che le muoveva i capelli biondi Einin si sedette su un muretto e tirò fuori la chitarra. Accennò piano un blues. Nella libreria di fronte a lei, la signora Maguire e la signora Finchey stavano allestendo la vetrina. Vide le libraie che chiacchieravano fra loro allegramente mentre sistemavano i volumi da esporre. Le salutò con un cenno della mano. Le due donne ricambiarono agitando energicamente le braccia. Einin le conosceva da quando era piccola. La signora Finchey , con il suo sigaro e i suoi pantaloni severi, le aveva fatto scoprire i libri di avventura più incredibili che lei avesse mai letto. Si era accorta della tendenza di Einin ad essere un'anima errante, della sua perenne aspirazione al volo, al travalicare i confini. E così l'aveva spinta per le rotte più lontane della migliore letteratura di viaggio. La signora Maguire invece le aveva fatto assaggiare i primi versi. Ed Einin ci si era appassionata tanto che ora li preferiva quasi alla prosa, così più vicini alla musica nell'esprimere la complessità delle cose. Einin pizzicava pensierosa la sua chitarra mentre il vento si faceva sempre più forte –Bella canzone! – Sentì dire all'improvviso. Einin alzò lo sguardo e vide un ometto anziano con un alto cilindro viola intenso che le sorrideva. Einin ebbe quasi l'impressione che quel tipo fosse lì da un bel po' di tempo.

- Grazie…- Mormorò disorientata

- Non c'è di che.- Disse lui togliendosi il cilindro con galanteria .Fece un cenno col capo, sorrise e se ne andò. Einin restò a guardarlo un po' stupita finché non lo vide sparire in lontananza dietro l'angolo di un palazzo. "Che tipo buffo." Pensò tra sé .

-Signorina Johnson!- La aggredì la voce severa della professoressa Mc Granitt –Ma le sembra questo il modo di venire a scuola?-

"Ma perché no, vecchia megera?" Pensò Angelina affrettandosi a nascondere la scollatura vertiginosa sotto il mantello della divisa – Ehm…- Mormorò sorridendo un po' imbarazzata alla professoressa. La Mc Granitt si limitò a scuotere la testa con disapprovazione –Vai al posto Johnson. - Disse infine senza smettere di fissarla. Angelina si avviò verso il suo banco e aspettò passivamente la fine della lezione. Già Piton all'ora precedente aveva pensato bene di metterle un un tre in pozioni (e un tre alla fine del trimestre non è affatto piacevole!), adesso ci mancavano solo i cappellini della Mc Granitt da far evanescere e ricomparire trasformati in orsacchiotti bianchi. Perchè bianchi poi, Angelina non riusciva proprio a capirlo. Gli orsacchiotti da che mondo e mondo sono marroni e hanno senso solo così! Quel tre in pozioni in ogni caso non riusciva proprio a mandarlo giù. "Fosse stato un compito ai G.U.F.O. avresti preso senz'altro una D." Aveva avuto anche il coraggio di dirle quell'essere unticcio. Secondo Angelina era una vera ingiustizia. In fondo aveva solo esagerato un po' con l'assenzio. E forse le code di topo le aveva tagliate un po' troppo spesse. Bisognava ammettere che i lavori di precisione non erano il suo forte, era sempre stata un po' approssimativa in quelle cose sicché anche le scaglie di lidio non erano poi troppo sottili come avrebbero dovuto. Ma era anche vero che Piton non perdeva occasione per prendersela con lei. Angelina era convinta che Piton la odiasse. Certamente perché era brava a quiddich e lo sapevano tutti che Piton da ragazzo invece era una schiappa e la cosa doveva bruciargli ancora, frustrato com' era. Per questo non faceva che lanciarle del tutto gratuitamente frecciatine sarcastiche anche su quello "Eh, Johnson, occorre saper far altro oltre che svolazzare in modo inconsulto su un manico di scopa." Come se lei fosse solo capace di volare senza alcuna intelligenza. Se Angelina ci pensava le veniva voglia di sbattergliela in testa la sua scopa.

La campana fu una vera liberazione. Angelina si trascinò nella sala grande con la borsa che le pesava sulla spalla

- Potevi anche aspettarmi!- Le gridò la sua amica Alicia raggiungendola – Ma cos'hai oggi?-

- Che cos'ho?- Sbottò Angelina – Ho che sono stanca e voglio la testa di Piton su un piatto d'argento!

- Fai un respiro!- Disse Alicia ridendo – E concentrati sul fine settimana!-

-Ma è solo mercoledì!- Protestò Angelina

- Appunto, la mattina è passata , quindi è quasi giovedì che è a un passo dal venerdì, e quindi è praticamente già sabato!-

-Se lo dici tu. - Rispose Angelina poco convinta.

Le due amiche presero posto al tavolo di Grifondoro, il loro dormitorio. –Uh Guarda, - Disse il loro amico Fred – Baston ha ripreso a mangiare!- Oliver Baston era il capitano della loro squadra di quiddich e da quando Grifondoro la settimana precedente aveva perso contro Tassorosso era caduto in una profonda depressione – Questo è l'ultimo anno per me - Non faceva che ripetere- In cui potrò vedere la nostra squadra vincere.-

-Come va, Oliver?- Chiese George, il gemello di Fred

-Dobbiamo riprenderci ragazzi!- Disse Baston brandendo la forchetta con foga –Abbiamo ancora delle possibilità! E poi, volete sapere che cosa hanno il coraggio di fare quelli di Tassorosso?- E si avvicinò come se dovesse confidare un importantissimo segreto di stato – Questa domenica fanno una festa nella loro sala comune!Una festa , capito? Una festa!-

I gemelli, Angelina e Alicia avevano in faccia un' espressione tutt'altro che dispiaciuta -Oh no, non penserete mica di…-Chiese sgomento Oliver Baston

-Oh no Oliver.- Disse subito Fred

- Come puoi pensarlo!- Fece eco George

-Allora domenica si va alla festa!- Esclamò Angelina entusiasta, mentre insieme agli altri si stava dirigendo verso le classi per le lezioni del pomeriggio. –Così potremmo fare i complimenti a Cedric Diggory, in tutti i sensi!- Aggiunse sognante. Sì, il cercatore dei Tassorosso era senza dubbio il suo sogno erotico del momento.

- Se ti sentisse Baston!- Obiettò Alicia . Scoppiarono tutti a ridere.

- Chissà se cè' anche Purcey, l'affascinante corteggiatore di Alicia!- La punzecchiò Fred

- Davvero Alicia, - Continuò George –Dovresti dargli almeno una chance, la sua determinazione è ammirevole.-

-Oh Dio speriamo che non ci sia!- Rispose Alicia. Adrian Purcey giocava come cacciatore nella squadra dei Serpeverde. Si diceva che gli piacesse Alicia ma lei trovava che avesse uno strano modo di dimostraglielo visto che aveva tentato più volte di disarcionarla dalla scopa e non le aveva mai parlato. Si limitava a fissarla per minuti in modo che la metteva terribilmente in imbarazzo e in diverse occasioni Alicia avrebbe giurato che la stesse seguendo.

- E poi lui è di Serpeverde. – Disse –Non può venire, non sa la parola d'ordine di Tassorosso!-

- Perché noi sì?- Chiese Angelina

- Che c'entra, noi abbiamo Fred e George che ce la procurano!-

- Su, avanti, mettiamo insieme gli intenti.- Disse Merry sottovoce ad Einin e Muriel mentre prendevano posto nell'aula di incantesimi. – E ora diciamo all'unisono "la professoressa Dench non deve chiedere nulla a Merry su quegli orribili incantesimi di nascondiglio." -

-La professoressa Dench non deve chiedere niente a Merry su quegli orribili incantesimi di nascondiglio. - Ripeterono ridendo Muriel ed Einin.

-Io aggiungerei che non deve chiedere niente neanche a me!- Disse Einin –Anche perché non ho ancora il libro di teoria!-

- Sei addirittura peggio di me! – Esclamò Merry – Non hai ancora i libri di scuola a metà novembre! Io almeno per Halloween li ho comprati!-

-Be', non è che non ne ho proprio nessuno. - Protestò Einin –Ma se per oggi la Dench non si ricordasse di me…-

-Leaf- Disse la professoressa che nel frattempo aveva finito di fare l'appello.

-Ecco, appunto.- Mormorò Einin –Sì professoressa?- Rispose

-Leaf, ti dispiacerebbe far sparire il tuo quaderno per una ventina di secondi?-

Mannaggia agli intenti di Merry. Lui mica era stato chiamato, penso Einin e cercò di concentrarsi. In fondo la lezione precedente, in classe, era stata attenta alla spiegazione, poteva anche farcela.

- Téigh i bhfolach. - Continuava a ripetere con la bacchetta magica puntata verso il quaderno.

-Leaf!- Le disse burbera la professoressa Dench –Io lo vedo ancora benissimo quel quaderno!-

-Non capisco perché. Ieri mi veniva!- Mentì Einin spudoratamente.

-Certo Leaf- Disse la Dench alzando gli occhi al cielo –Gli incantesimi a casa vengono sempre. Su, riprova.-

Einin si sforzò – Téigh i bhfolach - Ripeté e finalmente il quaderno divenne invisibile.

- Uno, due, tre, quattro…- Contò la professoressa per scandire i secondi –Dieci, undici…-

Einin si distrasse, avrebbe avuto bisogno di silenzio, e il quaderno riapparve senza alcuna pietà.

-Non male Leaf, - Commentò la Dench – Ma per ora devi resistere almeno venti secondi. Gli incantesimi bhfolach o di nascondiglio hanno bisogno di grande concentrazione - Aggiunse intransigente – Non devi farti distrarre dalle voci esterne. Cosa diavolo ti aspetti? Che la gente ti faccia il favore di starsi zitta quando hai bisogno di nascondergli qualcosa? -

La classe rise. Erano abituati alle uscite scontrose della Dench. La professoressa grugnì un "Silenzio!" o qualcosa di simile.

- Dai Leaf, prova un'ultima volta. Ma con la formula latina.-

Einin le lanciò un'occhiata supplice.

- E' inutile che mi guardi così, Leaf. Tra l'altro quest'anno ai G.U.F.O. ve lo chiedono. Non è mica cattiveria. Su, forza. –

Einin puntò di nuovo la bacchetta verso il quaderno –Celo.- Disse e il quaderno dopo qualche secondo riuscì a sparire –Che fortuna!- Pensò Einin

-Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque…- Resistette diciassette secondi –Bene Leaf, meglio!- Disse la Dench – Ma studia a casa la prossima volta!-

- Mi tocca proprio comprare i libri!- Disse Einin mentre andavano verso l'aula di pozioni – Mi accompagnereste a Diagon Alley a prenderli oggi pomeriggio? Prendiamo la treno polvere fino a Londra, poi possiamo fare un giro lì.-

-Ok!- rispose Muriel che era sempre felice di andare al Ghirigoro –Tanto dobbiamo prendere anche il libro sui presagi di fuoco per la Blanchet.-

A Londra Einin trascinò Muriel e Merry per tutti i negozi di musica che conosceva. Provò un'infinità di chitarre blaterando cose come risonanze e vibrazioni di fronte allo sguardo perplesso degli altri due. "Ma di cosa parla?" Diceva Merry a Muriel. In effetti Einin doveva ammettere che quando si trattava di chitarre era peggio di Angelina con le scope da corsa. Finalmente arrivarono a Diagon Alley. Spinsero la porta del Ghirigoro che emise il suono di un campanellino d'argento. Nella libreria c'erano una ragazza che leggeva assorta un saggio di storia della magia e un vecchietto con un cilindro verde smeraldo, accovacciato per terra, tutto intento a scrutare i titoli degli scaffali più bassi.

.– Buongiorno ragazzi. In cosa posso esservi utile? –Li accolse il proprietario del Ghirigoro accorrendo dal retro – Ciao! - Aggiunse poi riconoscendo Muriel -Tutto bene?-

-Sì grazie.- Rispose Muriel – E lei?-

- Ma sì…me la cavo. - Rispose allegramente il libraio - Periodo un po' più tranquillo adesso. Prima dell'apertura delle scuole è stato terribile.-

-Immagino, - Disse Merry – Ci sarà stato il pienone.-

Il libraio lo guardò –Fosse quello! Siamo abituati. Ma quei libri mordaci che mi ha ordinato Hogwarts! Guarda qua, ho ancora le cicatrici!- Disse mostrando eroicamente i segni delle morsicature che aveva sulle mani –Ma come fate voi? Riuscite a studiarci?-

- Non saprei, noi non siamo di Hogwarts. - Rispose Muriel sorridendo

- Il libro Mostro dei Mostri, vero?- Intervenne Einin

- Sì! Brava! Proprio quello!- Esclamò il libraio con veemenza

- A quanto pare bisognava accarezzarlo. –Continuò Einin divertita

- Davvero?- Chiese incredulo il libraio – Potevano pure scriverlo da qualche parte!Avrei guadagnato un anno di vita! Una commessa se ne è anche andata. E tu come lo sai?-

-La mia migliore amica studia a Hogwarts e diciamo che ho seguito la vicenda.- Disse Einin ridendo. A dire il vero aveva anche accompagnato Angelina a comprare i libri prima dell'inizio della scuola e le aveva sentito pronunciare improperi di ogni tipo mentre entrambe avevano combattuto strenuamente a colpi di scotch per chiudere le fauci indomite del Libro Mostro dei Mostri "Se scopro chi è quell'idiota che è venuto al posto di Kettleburn…" sbraitava l'amica.

- A proposito di scuola- Disse Muriel sfogliando un blocchetto d'appunti – Ci servirebbero tre copie di "Vedere nel fuoco – nuove prospettive di piromanzia" di Einion Eirskine –

- E una copia di "Incantesimi tra cielo e terra volume quinto" di Caillean Siannon- Aggiunse Einin

- Morgaine Le Fay?- Chiese il libraio arrampicandosi su una scaletta per raggiungere gi scaffali più alti

-Sì.- Risposero in coro i tre.

-Già, è vero. Eri tu che cercavi la grammatica Quenia di Ainwen Grey qualche tempo fa, o sbaglio?- Chiese a Muriel - L'hai più trovata poi?-

-No, è fuori catalogo, come diceva lei. Ho cercato pure all'usato ma niente. Anche il professore di elfico se ne è fatto una ragione.-

-Gran peccato!- Commentò il libraio –Era una delle migliori. Ecco qua,- Disse porgendo ad Einin il manuale di incantesimi –E' la nuova edizione con anche il compendio di Incantesimi degli Elementi.-

-Perfetto.- Approvò Einin

- Vado a prendervi "Vedere nel fuoco". – Annunciò il libraio dirigendosi sul retro, nel reparto dedicato alla divinazione

- Giacché va di là, –Gli gridò dietro Muriel – Può vedere se nell'usato ha qualche altro romanzo di Gregorius Tickle?-

-Com'è andata con 'Terra di Handor', ti è piaciuto?- Le rispose l'uomo dal retro.

-Oh sì moltissimo! Specialmente quando sono apparsi gli animali d'ombra. Sembrava danzassero, era davvero poetico.-

-Eh sì,- Concordò il libraio tornando con le tre copie di "Vedere nel fuoco" e con un grosso libro con la copertina azzurra – Tickle è famoso per gli incantesimi di animazione con cui arricchisce i suoi romanzi, di una poesia rara. Ecco qua. - Le disse poggiando il volume azzurro sul balcone – Questo è bellissimo. Provare per credere.-

A Muriel piaceva molto il Ghirigoro. A volte, quando aveva bisogno di una di quelle sue giornate in solitario, invece di passeggiare sulle scogliere come faceva di solito, prendeva la treno polvere fino a Londra e si regalava qualche ora al Ghirigoro. Era tra le librerie magiche più fornite. Oltre ai libri di incantesimi avevano anche tantissimi romanzi che nelle librerie babbane non si trovavano. Nemmeno in quella bellissima delle signore Maguire e Finchey. Alcuni nascondevano tra le pagine incantesimi che evocavano odori, colori e suoni della storia che raccontavano e certe volte uscivano dalla carta personaggi in forma di spiritelli d'aria che rimanevano a far compagnia al lettore per gli anni a venire. Di alcuni libri si diceva che rapissero chi leggeva a tal punto da risucchiarlo dentro di sé e farlo ritrovare davvero all'interno della storia . Opere con questo incantesimo però erano difficilissime da trovare perché le restrizioni del Ministero in materia erano molto rigide. Tanti lettori troppo appassionati, si diceva non avessero fatto mai più ritorno. Per non parlare della confusione in merito alle leggi sul diritto d'autore! Quando i lettori diventati personaggi cambiavano le sorti del romanzo, per esempio trovando soluzioni molto più efficaci di quelle dell'eroe, oppure convincendo l'eroina a lasciare il protagonista per fuggire con loro, poi ritornavano nel mondo reale e pretendevano una percentuale sulle vendite! E così libri del genere erano fuori legge dal 1863. Ma girava la voce che se ne fossero salvati più di quanto si pensasse e che spulciando bene nell'usato si potesse sperare ogni tanto di trovarne qualcuno.

- Allora, fanno due galeoni e quindici zellini per il ragazzo mentre le signorine pagano quattro galeoni ciascuna !- Disse il libraio sistemando i volumi in tre sacchetti. Einin stava prendendo i suoi acquisti, quando sentì fischiettare dietro di lei. Il cliente con il cilindro verde che se ne era stato tutto il tempo accovacciato cercando negli scaffali in basso, si era avvicinato alla cassa con un libro in mano fischiettando distrattamente. Einin si voltò e lo guardò meglio. Era un ometto di bassa statura con un' espressione sorniona in viso – Ma lei…- Disse Einin guardandolo negli occhi –Non ci siamo già visti?-

L'ometto la guardò con aria interrogativa

-No…mi scusi..-Proseguì Einin confusa– E' solo che…niente.- Disse e si avviò verso l'uscita - Ma sì!- Esclamò poi voltandosi – Ci siamo visti davanti alla libreria delle signore Finchey e Maguire!

-Prego?- Disse l'ometto

- Ma sì! Sono sicura!- Esclamò Einin –Lei aveva un cilindro come questo, ma viola. Io suonavo la chitarra, si ricorda? Mi ha fatto anche i complimenti!-

L'ometto esitò un attimo –Ah…sì.- Disse – In quel villaggio in Cornovaglia!-

-Esatto!- Approvò Einin - Noi siamo di lì!- Disse indicando Muriel e Merry

-Ma che coincidenza!- Esclamò l'ometto. Pagò il suo libro e si avviò anche lui verso la porta del negozio.

-Anche lei è di quelle parti?- Chiese Einin uscendo.

-Oh no affatto.- Sorrise l'ometto una volta fuori – Io… ero lì per lavoro.-

-Dalle signore Finchey e Maguire?-

L'ometto la fissò per un attimo. – A dire il vero sì, - Proseguì poi cordialmente. – Sono un antiquario e cercavo un codice raro. Un'edizione molto antica dei 'Canti di Oishin'. – Precisò, dopo aver indugiato un attimo.

-Davvero?- Chiese Einin stupita . Adorava i 'Canti di Oishin', fin da quando era bambina. Oishin era un leggendario poeta medievale, tra i più celebri del mondo magico. Non si sapeva nulla della sua vita, tanto che esisteva tra i filologi una questione sulla sua reale esistenza. Gli era stata attribuita una raccolta di canti di altissimo valore poetico di cui si tramandavano oralmente anche le melodie, probabilmente mai scritte. E si era scoperto che alcuni di essi, se eseguiti con la vocalità e i criteri del canto magico, erano in realtà veri e propri incantesimi nell'antica tradizione della magia cantata. Non tutti però. Einin era sempre stata affascinata da questa figura ambigua, a metà tra il mago e il poeta, in cui i due aspetti risultavano fittamente mescolati. E le veniva spesso da chiedersi in quale dei due si trovasse effetivamente la vera magia. Lei adorava i 'Canti' soprattutto per la poesia. Per le visioni immaginifiche che sapevano attraversarla. E per la musica. Quando,da grande, avrebbe fatto la musicista le sarebbe piaciuto comporre un arrangiamento moderno dei Canti di Oishin per voce e chitarra.

- Conosci?- Le chiese l'ometto vedendo i suoi occhi brillare

-Molto bene,- Rispose Einin –E' tra le mie opere preferite –

- Sa, la madre di Einin ha lavorato al restauro del manoscritto originale. – Intervenne Muriel

- Veramente?- Chiese l'ometto con fare interessato –Il manoscritto che fu ritrovato nel '73?-

- Sì- Ammise Einin un po' imbarazzata –Mia madre è una restauratrice di libri antichi .Libri di incantesimi per lo più. E negli anni '70 lavorò al restauro del manoscritto di Oishin. –

- Fu un ritrovamento epocale!- Esclamò l'ometto entusiasta –Vennero alla luce una cinquantina di canti fino ad allora sconosciuti. Prima di quel momento ne erano stati tramandati fino a noi solo venticinque. –

-Eh già –Concordò Einin che aveva sentito dire a sua madre quelle cose mille e mille volte –E anche sui venticinque tramandati si scoprirono moltissime novità. 'Signora d'acque dolci' per esempio, si era sempre pensato fosse un'ode d'amore. Ma ne emerse un frammento che fece capire che invece era un canto satirico di ribellione. Per non parlare del fatto che molti sono incantesimi. -

-Sulla base di queste scoperte fu pubblicata l'edizione critica Sackville del '76, che fu una vera rivoluzione per gli studi oishiani.- Disse l'ometto ancora più entusiasta

- E' quella, che si usa ancora oggi. –Constatò Merry – Anche a scuola per il corso di musica per incantesimi, ci hanno detto di comprare quella.-

- Fu un gran lavoro!- Commentò l'ometto – Il manoscritto a quanto ne so era quasi completamente illeggibile. Dobbiamo molto agli incantesimi di restauro. E quindi alla tua mamma! – Concluse sorridendo.

- Eh, sì- Fu d'accordo Einin – Il restauro durò tre anni, se ricordo bene. Mia madre ebbe il tempo di conoscere mio padre e sposarlo. Lui era nell'equipe dei traduttori. Sa, –Aggiunse ridendo –Si sono conosciuti proprio mentre lavoravano al restauro di 'Eiluned'. Per questo mi hanno chiamata così. Come vede sono legata a doppio filo ai canti di Oishin!Non potevano non piacermi!-

L'ometto si fece improvvisamente serio –Ti chiami Eiluned?- Chiese con una leggera agitazione

- S-sì- rispose Einin –Ma è da quando ero piccola che tutti mi chiamano Einin.-

-E perché?- Chiese l'ometto in modo che a Einin parve leggermente aggressivo

-E' un soprannome.- Rispose lei perplessa

-Perché era una peste che non stava mai ferma- Intervenne Merry scherzando – E cercava in ogni modo di volare via. E da allora non è cambiata. Non fa che viaggiare con la mente. Infatti è sempre distratta!-

-Non è vero che sono distratta! – Protestò Einin ridendo

-Quante volte hai perso la bacchetta magica questa settimana?-

-Sì, va bene è vero.- Ammise Einin

-Però è la migliore nei viaggi astrali a divinazione. – Proseguì Merry - I comuni mortali devono fare ore di meditazione per raggiungere vagamente una trance. Mentre lei dopo cinque minuti già scorrazza per Avalon come nulla fosse!-

-Ma cosa dici!-

-E sono anni che progetta di girare il mondo con solo la sua chitarra a tracolla. Quindi sì, è una vera zingara.-

- Einin vuol dire 'uccellino'.- Spiegò Muriel con gentilezza all'ometto.

- Be'- Sorrise lui – Proprio come la Eiluned del canto, in fin dei conti! "Figlia dell'aria/ inquieta, raminga Eiluned" – Citò

Einin sorrise. Effettivamente aveva sempre trovato delle somiglianze tra lei e quella Eiluned a cui doveva il nome.

L'ometto esitò qualche momento, poi si fece avanti –Non è che potresti gentilmente…- Chiese ad Einin - Mettermi in contatto con tua madre? Come ti dicevo cerco un'edizione manoscritta dei 'Canti' nella quale, ho ragione di credere, potrebbero trovarsi frammenti mai dati alle stampe.-

- Ma tutto il materiale conosciuto fin ora attribuito ad Oishin è pubblicato nell'edizione Sackville. – Obiettò Einin.

- Per questo sarebbe meraviglioso per me poter parlare con qualcuno che partecipò a quei lavori!-

- Ma certo – Acconsentì Einin –Non c'è problema.- Tirò fuori un blocchetto dalla borsa –Le lascio sia il nostro numero di telefono che la formula per contattare il nostro camino.-Disse scrivendo -come preferisce, ecco qui.-

- Le sono debitore.- Rispose l'ometto prendendo il foglio e riponendolo con cura nella tasca –E' stato un piacere! – Esclamò. E togliendosi il cilindro verde smeraldo fece un inchino galante a tutti e tre.

- Che personaggio buffo!- Commentò Muriel divertita, poco prima di prendere la treno polvere per tornare a casa.

-Interessante però – Considerò Merry.

-E pensare che l'avevo già visto davanti alla libreria della Finchey e della Maguire!- Disse Einin

- Chissà perché andava a cercare un'antica edizione dei Canti di Oishin proprio in una libreria babbana.- Aggiunse Muriel pensierosa

-Già- Concordò Merry – Neanche a dire che la Finchey e la Maguire trattino libri antichi.-

- Bah…chi lo sa…-Ipotizzò Einin – Un po' tutta la sua teoria sembra piuttosto campata per aria. Potrebbe essere uno di quelli che vede misteri e complotti dappertutto. Non mi stupirei se leggesse 'Il Cavillo'!"

-Vero- Concordarono gli altri due ridendo.

14 novembre, ore 21.00

Camera mia

Cara Angelina,

come stai? Ma lo sai che tra sei settimane, un giorno e sei ore ci rivediamo? Non sembra pochissimo detta così? Non vedo l'ora, sbrigati a tornare! Pensa che con Merry e Muriel stiamo già progettando una festa di capodanno a casa di Merry, quindi proprio non puoi mancare! E…udite udite! Dovrebbe venire anche Teddy per le vacanze. Starà da me. Così saremo di nuovo tutti e tre insieme, come un tempo! Sempre che i suoi genitori lo lascino venire davvero. Pare che non fossero molto d'accordo. Gli hanno detto che non sta né in cielo né in terra che Teddy non passi il Natale con loro e che questa è solo una protesta adolescenziale per fargli pagare il fatto che si sono trasferiti.

Ma io non capisco, l'hanno costretto a lasciare il villaggio in cui è cresciuto, i suoi amici, la sua scuola, senza neanche chiedergli un parere. E non vogliono nemmeno permettergli di venire a trovarci per le vacanze? Sua madre gli ha persino detto che il treno costa troppo. Comunque Teddy mi ha scritto che per quello non c'è problema perché ha trovato un lavoretto dopo la scuola e ha qualche soldo da parte. Lavora in un negozio di giocattoli due pomeriggi a settimana e poi fa il babysitter ai figli dei vicini. Dice che per questo i suoi nuovi compagni di scuola non fanno che prenderlo in giro. E anche perché è bravo in matematica. Dice che lo chiamano "mammina" o quando va bene Mary Poppins. Ma a lui non interessa perché con i bambini dei vicini si diverte moltissimo e in fin dei conti Mary Poppins è un gran personaggio. Anche al negozio di giocattoli si trova bene. Sulla matematica invece non si è espresso. Me lo ha scritto in tono scherzoso ma io invece penso che se fossi in una città nuova in cui non conosco ancora nessuno e una banda di arrogantelli mi tormentasse con commenti sessisti, potrei sentirmi davvero molto sola. Non immagini come mi fanno arrabbiare queste cose. Lo sai quanto odio i bulletti. Se sapessi già materializzarmi andrei lì a lanciargli qualche bella fattura! Poi il Ministero della Magia mi arresterebbe, ma intanto gli avrei dato una bella lezione! E poi non è il sogno di ogni Babbano avere un'amica strega che si materializza a difenderti contro i tuoi nemici non appena ne hai bisogno? E' quasi da libro di fiabe!

Questa mattina invece mi è accaduta una cosa strana. Ho fatto un viaggio astrale ad Avalon durante la lezione di divinazione. All'inizio ero con tutta la classe. Sono stata una delle prime ad attraversare il lago, sulla solita barca senza nocchiero. Poi piano piano sono arrivati anche tutti gli altri. La Blanchet a quel punto ci ha detto che potevamo allontanarci e andare dove volevamo. Ultimamente ci lascia molta libertà nel muoverci sull'isola, dice che è importante che facciamo delle esperienze individuali. Solo che oggi era particolarmente nebbioso e in pochissimo tempo mi sono ritrovata in un posto che non avevo mai visto prima. Sembrava uno strano villaggio di molti secoli fa. Gli abitanti erano pochi, e sembravano quasi tutti artigiani. Posti di questo genere lì ne avevo già visti, e non è la prima volta che mi appaiono in maniera inaspettata – questo è tipico di Avalon- ma la cosa strana è che ho intravisto un ragazzo tra gli alberi e ho avuto l'impressione che mi guardasse e facesse dei segni per comunicarmi qualcosa. Di solito nessuno lì dà cenno di accorgersi di me, la forza dei miei viaggi non è ancora in grado di farmi mettere in contatto con le persone. A meno che non siano in grado di farlo loro, come le sacerdotesse del tempio. La Blanchet invece è impressionante, sembra proprio che sia lì fisicamente, parla con tutti e sembra impossibile pensare che in realtà sia seduta in classe in una sorta di trance! In ogni caso proprio mentre cercavo di avvicinarmi al ragazzo, la visione è finita di colpo. Ma proprio mentre mi distaccavo dal sogno mi è sembrato di sentirlo pronunciare il mio nome"Eiluned". Forse è solo suggestione ma ho avuto la chiara impressione che quel tipo volesse dirmi qualcosa personalmente. Ma chissà chi è e perché mi conosce.

Volevo parlarne alla Blanchet per sapere cosa ne pensava, ma poi non so perché non l'ho fatto. Ho sentito come uno strano pudore, non so spiegarti. Come se quella fosse una cosa solo mia. Come se dovessi mantenere un segreto. Pensa che non l'ho raccontato nemmeno a Muriel e a Merry. Ho sentito solo di dirlo a te, forse perchè siamo migliori amiche da sempre e ti sento come una sorella o forse perché a sei anni abbiamo fatto il patto di sangue di non avere mai segreti e da allora è sempre stato così.

In ogni caso credo che tenterò di tornare lì da sola. Non oggi perché ho una quantità immane di compiti. Ma anche da voi sono diventati tutti pazzi per questi G.U.F.O.? Da noi non parlano d'altro, è una follia. Ci riempiono di roba da studiare. Anzi, a proposito di questo credo proprio che dovrò lasciarti perché ho pagine e pagine di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure sulle maledizioni illegali. Non sai quanto mi sembra ingiusto che a Hogwarts vi siate presi il nostro Lupin! Se non fossi segretamente innamorata del professor Bloom, che è bellissimo, potrei dire che era il mio insegnante preferito. La nuova è insopportabile, non fa che atteggiarsi a donna dura e crede di essere un sergente dei marines "Avanti! Forza con quello schiantesimo, soldato Leaf! Ti sembra schiantare quello?! Muovi le chiappe!"

Lupin invece era così carino! Salutamelo tanto quando lo vedi e digli che è stato un po' un traditore ad abbandonarci e per giunta proprio l'anno dei G.U.F.O.

Un bacione grande

Tua Einin (la visionaria!)

Hogwarts 18 Novembre

Ore 11.00

Noiosissima lunghissima soporifera

Lezione di storia della magia

Ciao Einin!

Ti scrivo con due ore di sonno alle spalle in quanto sono reduce della festa di Tassorosso di ieri notte. E' stato molto divertente. Tra l'altro Fred e George grazie ai loro traffici illegali sono riusciti a portare di straforo un bel po' di burrobirra e spinta dai fumi dell'alcol ho anche tentato un approccio con Cedric Diggory. Fallimentare, direi! Perché ho cominciato a parlare a raffica, come faccio io in queste situazioni, e ho infilato una gaffe dietro l'altra nonché fatto pessime battute su quasi tutti i suoi miti musicali. Terribile!Avrei voluto morire. Ma va bene, mi rifarò!

Invece mi è arrivato un gufo di Teddy proprio oggi a colazione. Ma ha raccontato anche a te di questa Nat che lavora con lui al negozio di giocattoli? Secondo me gli piace…tu che dici? Comunque pure io sono un po' preoccupata per lui, sai? Anche se non lo dà a vedere, non sono convinta che stia molto bene lì a Blackpool. Gli avevo anche detto di venirmi a trovare un fine settimana, magari riuscivo a imbucarlo una notte nel dormitorio. Ma con la situazione che c'è adesso a scuola i controlli sono strettissimi e far entrare qualcuno di straforo è estremamente rischioso, figuriamoci un babbano! In ogni caso se hai ancora in mente una spedizione punitiva contro i bulletti conta pure su di me. Alle brutte finiremo ad Azkaban insieme!

E invece tu credi che questo ragazzo di Avalon volesse mettersi in contatto con te? Ma pensi ti sia apparso da un'epoca passata, come gli altri abitanti del villaggio che hai visto? Non potrebbe invece essere uno come te, che era lì grazie ad una trance? Questo spiegherebbe perché ti vedeva. Mi sembra di capire che tu possa comunicare con i tuoi compagni di classe o con la tua prof. mentre sei lì, non potrebbe trattarsi dello stesso caso? Ma come era fatto, sei proprio sicura di non conoscerlo?

Invece il professor Lupin è un traditore davvero perché la settimana scorsa ha pensato bene di ammalarsi e , ovviamente, siccome sono fortunata, l'ha sostituito Piton l'Unticcio che mi ha interrogato nientepopodimenoché sui Lupi Mannari! Non so se ti rendi conto ma è programma di terzo, anno in cui tra l'altro avevo Raptor, quindi nessuno. Ma anche se li avessi mai studiati nella mia vita è assolutamente ingiusto interrogarmi (in un'ora di supplenza per di più!) su un argomento di due anni fa! Ora dimmi se non ce l'ha con me! E non mi si dica che sono io ad essere paranoica!

Poi ha fatto tutta una scena "Cinque anni di istruzione magica e non sai neanche riconoscere un Lupo Mannaro! Scandalo Scandalo! E' roba da primo anno!"

"Da terzo veramente." Gli ha fatto notare Alicia

"Signorina Spinnet! Nessuno ti ha interpellata! Era un modo di dire!"

Ha tolto una carrellata di punti a Grifondoro (quello basta che leva punti è felice!) e ha affibbiato a tutta la classe un tema lunghissimo sui Lupi Mannari.

Fortuna che poi è tornato Lupin che si è fatto impietosire dalle nostre lamentele (nonché minacce di suicidio da troppo studio) e ci ha dispensati dal tema. Ha detto che in ogni caso è un argomento importante, ai G.U.F.O. spesso lo chiedono e ci ha detto ugualmente di rivederlo. Ma io credo che comunque gli abbia dato fastidio che Piton si sia preso tutta questa libertà. E poi lo sanno tutti che Piton vorrebbe insegnare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure ed è invidioso marcio dei colleghi che lo fanno. E' proprio un unticcio frustrato. Mi chiedo se abbia mai avuto una donna ma credo che nessuna sia mai potuta essere tanto disperata!

Bè, ora ti lascio che è suonata la campanella!

Tanti baci

La tua imbranatissima amica

Angelina

P.S. State già progettando una festa di capodanno? Tutta la mia stima! Voi tre siete meglio di Fred e George! Organizzatela bene allora, mi raccomando, non vedo l'ora di vedervi!

22 Novembre, ore 19.00

Casa mia, camera mia

Cara Angelina, vi vedo proprio male con quel Piton L'Unticcio! Poi se ci tiene tanto a insegnare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, stai a vedere che si offrirà di farvi supplenza ogni mese per far vedere quanto è bravo! Poverini, non vi invidio affatto. Noi per tutto il primo anno abbiamo avuto ore extra di antiche rune (e allora avevamo McWallace mica la Folks!), poi fortunatamente Lupin si è messo d'accordo con Bloom e si scambiavano le ore fra di loro, così quando Lupin mancava veniva Bloom che poi gli faceva recuperare le ore che aveva perso. Secondo me dovreste proporre anche voi una soluzione del genere, magari con qualche insegnante con cui andate d'accordo, altrimenti vi toccherà tutto l'anno un eccesso di Piton!

Comunque non sapere i Lupi Mannari con Lupin è uno scandalo! E lui? Non vi ha detto che gli facevate perdere la reputazione? A noi diceva sempre così…che nostalgia!

Ho letto un articolo sul Profeta oggi, diceva che Hogwarts è sorvegliata dai Dissennatori da mesi, che pare che quel tipo evaso da Azkaban, si stia dirigendo proprio lì da voi. E sembra che sia stato anche avvistato nei pressi di Hogsmeade. Come mai non mi hai detto nulla? Era questo che intendevi con la "situazione che c'è ora a scuola"? Sono un po' preoccupata, ho letto che questo Sirius Black ha fatto cose terribili, una strage di babbani oltre all'omicidio di un mago. Mia madre dice che a suo tempo fu una cosa di cui si parlò molto, pare che fosse un insospettabile, uno dei più impegnati nella lotta contro tu-sai-chi mentre in realtà era uno dei suoi più fedeli ed efferati alleati. A volte penso a quanto debbano essere stati bui e difficili quegli anni. In fondo molti della generazione dei nostri genitori si sono trovati a dover fare scelte di vita davvero estreme e in fondo non erano che ragazzi, appena qualche anno più di noi . Molti di quelli che erano impegnati nella lotta contro tu-sai-chi erano praticamente ventenni, se pensi a quanti ne sono morti...

A volte mi chiedo cosa avrei fatto io in quella situazione. Se sarei stata in grado di schierarmi, di rischiare concretamente la vita. Sai che proprio non lo so. In questo momento mi sembra qualcosa di lontanissimo da me. E invece in realtà erano solo dodici anni fa, praticamente ieri. Quando tu-sai-chi è caduto avevamo già tre anni. Te lo ricordi quel giorno? Io mi ricordo che eravamo usciti tutti in strada, tantissima gente. C'erano feste ovunque. Tutti che si abbracciavano dicendo "E' finita!E' finita!"

Ovviamente non mi rendevo conto di cosa fosse davvero successo, però la sensazione ce l'ho ancora forte, sai?

Ma bando alle ciance, devo abbandonarti perchè è venuta Muriel a prendermi per andare al compleanno di Rhiannon del settimo anno.

Ti abbraccio forte,

fammi sapere come ve la cavate con Piton l'Unticcio

Einin

Hogwarts, Sala Comune di Grifondoro

24 Novembre, ore 20.00

Cara Einin,

non solo si sospetta che Sirius Black si stia dirigendo a Hogwarts ma è quasi certo che la notte di Halloween sia proprio entrato a scuola! Possibile che non ti abbia detto niente di questo? Forse perché qui se ne parla talmente tanto che davo per scontato lo sapessi. Ma a pensarci bene di questo episodio di Halloween non ne hanno parlato nemmeno i giornali. Da quanto ho capito è stata una decisione di Caramell in persona perchè temeva che questo avrebbe alimentato preoccupazioni nelle famiglie se non isterie collettive cosa che secondo lui andava assolutamente evitata. Soprattutto prima di avere prove certe. Anche perché in ogni caso alla fine Black non è stato trovato ed è quasi impossibile ipotizzare come abbia fatto ad entrare, con i dissennatori ad ogni ingresso della scuola e Hogsmeade completamente pattugliata. E' un mistero.

Quello che è successo è che siamo tornati dal banchetto di Halloween e il ritratto all'entrata della Torre di Grifondoro – quello con la signora grassa a cui si dice la parola d'ordine - aveva un sfregio enorme sulla tela e la signora grassa, che pure era rimasta ferita, ha detto che era stato Black ad averla aggredita nel tentativo di entrare nella torre senza parola d'ordine. E' stata una nottata incredibile, abbiamo dormito tutti quanti, pure quelli delle altre case, giù nella sala grande (accampati con sacchi a pelo violetti! Silente anche nelle emergenze non si smentisce mai!) e Percy Weasly, con la spilla da caposcuola sul pigiama, era ancora più insopportabile del solito!

Mi sembra incredibile non avertelo raccontato! Comunque fortunatamente era la sera di Halloween ed eravamo tutti al banchetto, nella torre non c'era nessuno e non è successo niente.

Al momento si esclude che Sirius Black possa essere ancora a scuola e tutto è tornato in breve tempo alla normalità. A parte per il ritratto all'entrata di Grifondoro che è stato sostituito da un cavaliere pazzo che sfida a duello chiunque chiamandolo "fellone" e "marrano" e si diverte a cambiare parola d'ordine tre volte al giorno. E' un incubo!

Ora ti chiederai, ma perché l'evaso più ricercato d'Inghilterra invece di andare a nascondersi in Sud America si presenta la notte di Halloween in una scuola piena di gente e sorvegliata dai dissennatori? Cosa va cercando? Secondo me qualche professore che non l'ha fatto passare ai G.U.F.O.! Io per esempio se fossi una temibile galeotta tornerei sicuramente a vendicarmi di Piton! Oh, come sarebbe bello! Invece si sospetta che volesse dirigersi qui per trovare Harry Potter. E il fatto che stesse cercando di introdursi nella Torre di Grifondoro sembrerebbe confermarlo. Per vendicarsi, probabilmente. O vendicare -chi. O farlo tornare al potere. Precisamente non si sa. Sembra però che quando era ad Azkaban, negli ultimi tempi non facesse che ripetere nel sonno "E' a Hogwarts, è a Hogwarts". In teoria Harry non dovrebbe essere informato di tutto questo ma io sono quasi certa che lo sappia, visto che ormai lo sanno tutti. A volte mi chiedo come faccia a non impazzire. Sempre sotto gli occhi di tutti, ogni volta c'è una minaccia nuova che incombe sulla sua testa. In fin dei conti ha solo tredici anni. Eppure non l'ho mai visto in un momento di cedimento. Sembra sempre così tranquillo, controllato. Sempre gentile. Come se avesse una vita perfettamente normale. Chissà, forse in realtà è molto chiuso e quello che prova non lo dà a vedere. Poi sai, non è che io e lui abbiamo tutta questa confidenza. Giochiamo a quiddich insieme, chiacchieriamo di scuola, facciamo battute su Baston. Ma tutto lì. Non che affrontiamo discorsi particolarmente intimi. Io credo che al suo posto non sarei in grado di reggere tutta questa pressione. Per non parlare del fatto che sarei spaventatissima se sapessi che un temuto assassino evaso da Azkaban mi sta dando la caccia! In più la Cooman quest'anno ha deciso di prevedere proprio la sua di morte! Ecco, forse quel giorno l'ho visto un po' scosso. Noi gli abbiamo detto che è un'abitudine della Cooman presagire la morte di uno studente di divinazione l'anno. Come Katie l'anno scorso, ti ricordi? Te l'avevo raccontato, ogni volta che la vedeva la guardava come se fosse l'ultima. Katie devo dire che ormai non si fa più molti problemi e le risponde per le rime. Del tipo che la Cooman la saluta con commiserazione e lei "Sì sì va bene il mese prossimo muoio, intanto buongiorno!" Oppure "Sì, se vuole mettermi un buon voto professoressa, ne approfitti oggi che sono ancora viva!" . La Cooman impazzisce "Oh cara, non scherzare con queste cose!". E' divertentissimo! Comunque da quando ha preso di mira Harry , Katie è decisamente passata in secondo piano, chissà, potrebbe forse anche rischiare di sopravvivere!

I Dissennatori invece sono orribili. Silente non ha permesso che entrassero a scuola, come avrebbe voluto il ministero, ma anche passarci vicino velocemente per uscire da Hogwarts, è una brutta esperienza. Senti un gelo addosso, sembra davvero che non ci sia nulla per cui valga la pena vivere. Fortunatamente dura tutto molto poco. Averli sempre a contatto, come ad Azkaban, deve essere veramente terribile. Io non credo che sia una pena giusta, nemmeno per un condannato. Non so, è un problema difficile.

Comunque di tutta quella storia di Lupin non ho capito un emerito nulla! Ma quindi mancherà tanto spesso? Dimmi che non è così, altre ore in più di Piton non potrei reggerle! Ma poi perché si ammala così frequentemente? In effetti ha l'aspetto un po' cagionevole, spero non sia nulla di troppo grave.

E cos'è adesso questa fissazione per i Lupi Mannari che avete tutti quanti?! Ora ti ci metti anche tu a dirmi che è uno scandalo non saperli! Siete ossessionati o che? Piton deve esserlo davvero! Ho scoperto che la stessa identica scena che ha fatto a me, l'ha proposta pari pari in tutte le classi in cui ha fatto supplenza! E' una fissazione, ti dico. Ha chiesto i Lupi Mannari persino a quelli del terzo anno che non li avevano ancora studiati! Ti rendi conto? Non solo pretende che tu sappia cose fatte due anni prima, ma addirittura che tu preveda quello che non hai ancora fatto! Questa è pura follia!

Non ho parole!

Tua

Confusissima e sempre più allibita

Angelina

Tintagel, Morgaine Le Fay

27 Novembre, ore 12.00

Lezione di elfico (Morgause

Interrogata vuole convincere il professor

Airohs che chi non è un elfo

è fisicamente impossibilitato

a comprendere e quindi pronunciare

correttamente la fonetica elfica

causa mancanza di orecchie a punta!

Lui la guarda con commiserazione.)

Cara Angelina,

sono molto arrabbiata. Come hai potuto non parlarmi di tutte queste cose! Ti sembra giusto che io debba sapere con un mese di ritardo che il dormitorio della mia migliore amica è stato forzato da Sirius Black in persona? Ma come è stato? Hai avuto paura? E adesso, la situazione è davvero tranquilla? Non farmi preoccupare, che tu sei peggio di Teddy! Dici sempre tutto scherzando e non si capisce mai come stanno davvero le cose! Siete pessimi, tutti e due. Comunque, a proposito di Teddy, ebbene sì, mi ha scritto di questa Nat. Circa due pagine e mezzo. Anche secondo me un po' gli piace…ma ha 23 anni!

Mio dio, Airhos sta dirigendo il suo sguardo gelido verso di me. Ha finito di interrogare Morgause, tragedia in diretta…ora mi chiama, lo sento…

Pericolo scampato! E' toccata a Muriel che sta avanzando come un'eroina tragica verso la cattedra. Quanta dignità…

Ore 12.50

Altro che pericolo scampato! Airhos mi ha visto scrivere ed è inorridito "Signorina Leaf, visto che prende appunti, incessantemente anche quando non dico nulla, forse ha voglia di esporci tutta la sua erudizione!". Dopodiché mi ha chiesto tutti i paradigmi dei verbi irregolari sia in Sindarin che in Nandorin. Me li ha fatti comparare tra di loro sviscerando analogie e differenze tra le due lingue nonché confrontarli con le loro radici comuni in Telerin.

Morale, non c'è nulla di peggio di un vecchio elfo incazzato e vendicativo!

Per quanto riguarda Lupin invece, dalle domande che mi fai credo che voi non sappiate un dettaglio su di lui. Non ti preoccupare, nulla di importante. Ma te ne parlo a voce. Nel frattempo per favore non dire in giro quello che ti ho scritto. Se non lo ha detto forse non vuole si sappia . Oppure non lo vuole la scuola. In ogni caso non vorrei mai essere io la causa della fuga della notizia!

E se le cose stanno così, quel Piton altro che fissato! Proprio stronzo. E molto scorretto.

Bè, ora vado perché è finita l'ora, dopo ho pozioni e non potrei mai e poi mai arrivare in ritardo dal professor Bloom! (Ah, se non avesse una moglie bellissima e una figlia appena nata! Com'è ingiusta alle volte la vita!)

Un bacio grande

A prestissimo, ormai!

La tua disperata d'amore impossibile

Einin

3. REMUS LUPIN

- Gli schiantesimi o incantesimi di schianto possono essere di varie forme e intensità.- Spiegava allegramente il professor Lupin a lezione – Ora disperdete molta energia. E' più che normale all'inizio.- Precisò sorridendo di fronte alle facce preoccupate degli allievi.- Ma più diventerete esperti, più sarete in grado di canalizzarla con precisione.-

Che strana lettera l'ultima di Einin, pensava ancora Angelina, mentre osservava il professor Lupin col suo aspetto emaciato, gli abiti un po' lisi e il sorriso gentile. Spiegava con entusiasmo, come al solito. Anche la classe era particolarmente entusiasta. Erano le prime volte che si esercitavano con i combattimenti. Stavano tutti attenti, già in piedi e con le bacchette in mano.

-Dividiamoci a coppie- Diceva l'insegnante – Benissimo! Adesso tutti quelli a sinistra schiantano. Facciamo prima una prova. Le sedie della prima fila sono i vostri bersagli. Dopo di me, prego…stupeficum!-

-Stupeficium!- Gridarono in coro i cinque attaccanti riempiendo la classe di lampi rossi.

- Ottimo!- Commentò Lupin – Billie e Angelina un po' troppo…entusiaste! – Aggiunse, con un sorriso – Ma buono.-

Angelina arrossì .La sua sedia era volata fuori dalla finestra. –Accio sedia.- Disse Lupin, quasi tra sé riportando il bersaglio a posto.

- Ora proverete per la prima volta contro i vostri compagni. Bene, - Disse poi rivolto a quelli di destra – Come facciamo noi per difenderci?-

- Schiviamo il colpo. – Propose Alicia

-Questa è un'ottima idea!- Approvò Lupin – Abbiamo altre possibilità?-

-Esistono… degli incantesimi di protezione.- Si fece avanti timidamente Arlene Halliwell

- Proprio così, Arlene – Le sorrise Lupin incoraggiante – E ne hai in mente qualcuno?-

- Pensavo all'incantesimo scudo. – Tentò Arlene con un po' di incertezza.

- Avrei detto lo stesso. E sai anche come funziona?-

- Crea una sfera protettiva attorno alla persona, che fa rimbalzare la fattura indietro- Rispose Arlene

-Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio!- Approvò Lupin con dolcezza. Arlene sorrise.

- Ora provate con me. Cercate un' immagine che risvegli in voi il senso di protezione. Come se doveste difendere un fratellino più piccolo o un cucciolo, ma con la grinta di una mamma tigre. Ce l'avete?-

- Sì- Risposero in coro. Ad Angelina venne in mente Einin. Se avessero fatto del male a lei si sarebbe davvero sentita come una tigre che difende i suoi cuccioli. E sapeva che per l'amica sarebbe stato lo stesso.

- Ora pronunciate dopo di me…protego! Sentite la protezione nel vostro centro e cercate di irradiarla davanti e dietro di voi. Prego –

-Protego!- Gridarono gli allievi. E apparvero attorno a ciascuno di loro sfere argentee di varie forme e dimensioni. Quella di Lee era tutta sbilenca e piena di bitorzoli, quella di Fred rimbalzava senza stare ferma un attimo, mentre quella di Alicia era troppo piccola. Arlene e Tom Finn non se l'erano cavata male. Ripeterono l'esercizio due o tre volte finché le loro sfere non furono tutte notevolmente migliorate.

- Bravissimi!- Esclamò Lupin –Adesso proviamo ad attaccare e rispondere. Quale coppia prova prima? Billie e Lee, benissimo!Facciamogli spazio.-

Con Lupin si faceva molta pratica, ad Angelina questo piaceva molto. Anche perché fino a quel momento avevano cambiato un insegnante di Difesa contro le Atri Oscure l'anno, e si era susseguita una serie di soggetti alquanto discutibili, con la maggior parte dei quali non si era mai andati oltre il libro di teoria o lo sfoggio narcisistico di aneddoti personali, probabilmente inventati! Tanto che all'inizio anche Lupin era parso un po' sorpreso nel rendersi conto che non avevano mai affrontato nemmeno un piccolo demone della polvere o che anche sugli incantesimi difensivi di base c'era parecchia incertezza. Ma non li aveva minimamente fatti sentire giudicati per questo. Si era rimboccato le maniche e aveva tentato di recuperare il tempo perduto e parallelamente li stava portando avanti sul programma del quinto anno. Quando qualcuno non sapeva qualcosa, tornava indietro senza problemi e senza giudizio. E tutti stavano imparando molto. Ad Angelina e a quasi tutti i suoi compagni piaceva. In poco tempo le sue lezioni erano diventate le più amate della scuola. Solo alcuni tra i più altezzosi ridevano con disprezzo degli abiti rammendati che portava e del suo aspetto cagionevole. Effettivamente Lupin poteva sembrare all'apparenza debole e mingherlino. Eppure alcuni dicevano di averlo visto affrontare un dissennatore sull'espresso per Hogwarts con una forza e una fermezza ammirevoli. E anche quando faceva vedere gli incantesimi a lezione dimostrava una grande energia. Da Einin e i suoi compagni poi, aveva sempre sentito parlare di lui con molta stima.

Effettivamente però, pensava Angelina, c'era in Lupin qualcosa di singolare. Aveva modi dolci e gentili, ma alle volte, quando pronunciava le controfatture sembrava ruggire. Un volto prematuramente segnato, sempre un po' di occhiaie. La voce roca e ferma. Una strana riservatezza. Angelina si chiedeva cosa non avesse voluto dirle Einin. Qual era il dettaglio che avrebbe dovuto sapere sul suo nuovo insegnante. "Niente di importante." Aveva scritto l'amica. Però poi si era contraddetta subito dopo. Se non era nulla di importante perché Einin le chiedeva addirittura di non parlare a nessuno di quello che le stava scrivendo? E se si trattava di una cosa di poco conto, perché non solo lui ma forse addirittura la scuola avrebbe voluto che non si sapesse? Non era da Einin parlarle in quel modo! E soprattutto era ridicola nel cercare di darle a bere che si trattava di un dettaglio da nulla impapocchiando frasi sconnesse. C'era poco da fare, non riuscivano a nascondersi niente loro due, da quando erano piccole. Era evidente che ci fosse qualcosa di strano sotto. Ma Angelina non riusciva proprio a figurarsi cosa. Così alla fine della lezione si avvicinò al professor Lupin - Professore?- Gli disse

Lupin alzò gli occhi mentre riordinava i suoi fogli in una valigetta – Dimmi tutto Angelina!- Le

sorrise cordiale. Angelina esitò imbarazzata, effettivamente non aveva idea di cosa volesse dirgli. Come al solito aveva seguito un impulso ma non sapeva bene dove andare a parare.

- Bè…no…volevo dirle…- Balbettò - Forti questi schiantesimi!- Esclamò poi. "Ma cosa dico?" pensò un secondo dopo "Cosa c'entra?"

Lupin le sorrise

Silenzio.

- Sa che conosco una sua alunna della Morgaine Le Fay?- Disse poi Angelina tutto d'un fiato - E' dall'inizio dell'anno che mi dice di salutarla da parte sua ma me ne sono sempre dimenticata!

- Ah sì? – Le sorrise l'insegnante finendo di chiudere la valigetta – E chi è?-

-Einin Leaf. – Rispose Angelina – Eiluned Leaf a dire il vero. Ma è da quando è piccola che tutti la chiamiamo Einin. –

- Che vuol dire "uccellino" in qualche antico idioma gaelico o celtico, vero?- Aggiunse Lupin sorridente

- Sì esattamente.-

- Me lo spiegò il primo giorno di scuola e anch'io mi abituai a chiamarla così. Tra l'altro lei è così esile, sembra davvero un po' un uccellino. Certo, Einin!E come sta?-

- Bene!- Rispose Angelina, e dopo aver esitato qualche secondo – Sa, mi ha parlato molto di lei.- Proseguì piano. Lupin la guardò per un attimo –Ah sì? – Le disse poi con un sorriso – Bè…non voglio sapere! Gli studenti possono dire certe cose terribili! E come mai vi conoscete?-

-Abitavamo nello stesso villaggio. Siamo amiche da quando eravamo piccole. -

- Ma pensa! E sei anche tu un strega di tradizione celtica?-

- No io no. – Rispose Angelina – Ci siamo trasferiti in Cornovaglia che avevo due anni. Ma la mia famiglia non è di lì. E comunque celtica non direi…forse vudù è più probabile!

Lupin rise –Già – Disse osservando la carnagione nerissima di Angelina – Non ci avevo pensato!

- Dovrei indagare in realtà. Sa, i miei genitori sono nati tutti e due in Inghilterra da famiglie babbane e non ricordano parenti maghi. Le mie origini magiche devono essersi perse in qualche lontano villaggio africano o caraibico. Ma chissà…-

- Dovresti indagare davvero – Suggerì allegramente Lupin -La magia delle proprie origini può essere molto interessante.-

-Sì, forse ha ragione.- Fu d'accordo Angelina- Lei è un mago di tradizione celtica invece?.-

- Oh no, nemmeno io. Ho studiato qui. Però dopo la specializzazione in Magia Difensiva ho fatto degli studi di approfondimento su quel tipo di tradizione, ma solo per quanto riguarda la Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Non posso certo dirmi un esperto di magia celtica. Anzi tutte quelle formule antichissime a volte mi mandavano ai matti! Devo riconoscere che alla Morgaine Le Fay sono stati molto comprensivi.- Rise. Poi prese il cappotto, mise la cartellina sottobraccio – Bè, salutami tanto Einin allora. E anche tutti i suoi compagni di classe. Credo che la vedrai a Natale-

-Sì- Disse Angelina

-Allora buon pomeriggio Angelina- Disse l'insegnante aprendo la porta dell'aula, cedendole il passo perché uscisse per prima.

-Be'…buon pomeriggio- Disse Angelina. Uscì dall'aula, Lupin la seguì chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. Angelina gli sorrise ancora una volta, un po' imbarazzata, poi si diresse a passo svelto verso la

Sala grande.

Remus Lupin invece rimase fermo per qualche minuto al centro del corridoio. Parlare della Morgaine Le Fay gli aveva messo addosso una strana nostalgia, ma anche una sensazione di familiarità. Come se quello che era stato il suo mondo negli ultimi sette anni non fosse irrimediabilmente separato dalla vita degli ultimi mesi. Tante volte gli sembrava che la sua esistenza procedesse per cesure violente. Tornare a Hogwarts era stato in qualche modo ripiombare in una vita passata . Tuttavia era una Hogwarts molto diversa. Dove l'assenza di chi era stato quasi il suo sangue era evidente in ogni momento e non la poteva più tenere da parte. Aragorn, Elizabeth, Morwenna, avevano ragione. Se ne era reso conto già dal giorno in cui era arrivato. Già da quando era al binari per prendere il treno insieme agli studenti. Aragorn aveva insistito per accompagnarlo a King's Cross. Dovevano bere un bicchiere insieme, per salutarsi la sera prima della partenza ma alla fine erano stati a parlare tutta la notte. Avevano bevuto e riso e Remus si era sentito alleggerito. Elrien era di guardia in ospedale e quando era tornata la mattina li aveva trovati ancora lì. Aveva fatto un caffè forte per tutti e tre e aveva raccontato aneddoti su qualche flirt notturno dei suoi colleghi del . Poi lo aveva abbracciato stretto "A prestissimo" gli aveva detto. E Aragorn lo aveva accompagnato alla stazione. Il binario era pieno zeppo di studenti, con al seguito madri che raccomandavano la maglietta pesante, fratellini pestiferi che urlavano. "Sono un'enormità!" Aveva esclamato Aragorn " Ci credo che a Hogwarts pagano meglio. Qui appena fai un compito scritto poi ti tocca correggere per settimane!"

"Rigorosamente solo pratica!" Aveva riso Remus

" Mi mancherai proprio!" Gli aveva detto Aragorn abbracciandolo "Fatti sentire! Fammi sapere come va."

Era salito sul treno con un gran senso di fiducia. Forse Aragorn aveva messo nel caffè qualche intruglio dei suoi. O forse il calore che aveva trovato in quella gente in quegli anni lo aveva risanato da tante ferite e lo stava facendo sentire più forte. Forte abbastanza per tornare a Hogwarts, aveva pensato tastando la tavoletta di cioccolato e il sacchetto di biscotti allo zenzero che gli aveva regalato Morwenna, compagnia di tante loro serate invernali di tè e film. Avrebbe svaligiato il negozio di dolci, fosse stato per lei. "Non puoi fare a meno dei biscotti allo zenzero!"Aveva sentenziato "E la cioccolata è indispensabile in certe sere nevose in una scuola nuova" . Neanche a farlo apposta la cioccolata gli sarebbe tornata utile davvero, giusto poche ore dopo la partenza del treno. Appena arrivato a Hogwarts Remus gliel'aveva subito scritto " Adesso non venirmi a raccontare che hai chiuso con la divinazione! Mi sono addormentato in treno, è passata appena qualche ora che mi ha svegliato l'irruzione di un dissennatore nel mio scompartimento. Lo studente seduto accanto a me è svenuto e guarda caso nella tasca del cappotto avevo la tua cioccolata per farlo riprendere! Dovevi per forza averlo previsto in qualche visione! E quello studente sai chi era? Proprio Harry. Voi streghe di Avalon che non credete nel caso come spieghereste questa coincidenza?"

Remus sapeva che il figlio di James sarebbe stato suo studente a Hogwarts e lo faceva felice l'idea di conoscerlo finalmente . Se le cose fossero andate diversamente, con ogni probabilità Remus sarebbe stato quasi uno zio per Harry. Tutto sarebbe stato molto diverso. Gli era venuto da sorridere pensando a questo, quando inginocchiato accanto a lui, stava tentando di rianimarlo. Remus si era appena voltato dopo aver affrontato il dissennatore e aveva visto il ragazzo svenuto sul sedile. Non se n'era accorto prima perché nello scompartimento era tutto buio ma quando si era chinato su di lui l' aveva subito riconosciuto. Era rimasto imbambolato qualche secondo con un sorriso ebete "Harry" aveva mormorato. Poi era tornato presente a se stesso e lo aveva schiaffeggiato per fargli riprendere i sensi. Intorno aveva altri tre o quattro studenti. Harry intanto si era svegliato, mentre un ragazzo cicciotello e ancora tutto tremante se ne stava accucciato sotto al sedile "Neville, tu stai bene?" Gli aveva chiesto una ragazza con i capelli rossi. Remus si era voltato di scatto e l'aveva guardato "Neville Paciock" Aveva mormorato fra sé sorridendo. L'ultima volta che l'aveva visto prendeva ancora il latte da Alice. "Quanto tempo è passato" Aveva pensato in un istante "Come siete cresciuti". Non c'era nulla di meglio del cioccolato per rimetterli in sesto dagli effetti del dissennatore. Remus aveva preso la tavoletta dal cappotto e ne aveva distribuito un pezzo ciascuno. Poi era andato dal capotreno e aveva mandato un avviso a Hogwarts per segnalare l'accaduto. Quando era tornato, li aveva trovati tutti e cinque piuttosto disorientati, ancora in piedi, che indugiavano sul loro pezzo di tavoletta con un certa diffidenza. L'immagine lo aveva fatto sorridere. "Non ci ho mica messo il veleno in quel cioccolato, sapete" Aveva scherzato. "Incredibile" Aveva pensato poi guardando fuori dal finestrino " I primi due studenti che vengono a sbattermi contro il naso sono Harry Potter e Neville Paciock!". Incredibile mica tanto, avrebbe insinuato Elizabeth con quel suo sorriso irridente, forse i segni ti stanno dicendo che non potevi più aspettare?

Quando nel rianimarlo si era avvicinato a Harry e lo aveva guardato in faccia per la prima volta aveva subito rivisto in lui qualcosa di Lily, anche se si era reso conto che somigliava moltissimo a James. Era stata la sensazione di un attimo. Lily, James e tutto quello che in dodici anni si era faticosamente allontanato nel ricordo, ed era andato a far parte quasi di un' epoca altra, sempre più distante dalla quotidianità, gli era parso in quel momento esperienza del giorno prima. Come se si fossero salutati la sera a cena per vedersi il giorno dopo. Come se Alice avesse appena raccontato una storia divertente con quella sua risata contagiosa che avrebbe messo il buonumore anche a una guardia di Azkaban. E appena aveva messo piede alla stazione di Hosgmeade e aveva respirato l'aria gli era parso di essere mancato da lì giusto il tempo di un'estate. "Ragazzi del primo anno da questa parte!"L'inconfondibile voce di Hagrid! "Remus !" Aveva gridato il mezzogigante scorgendolo al di sopra della folla "Finalmente!". Poi lo aveva abbracciato stretto sollevandolo completamente da terra "Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo? Pensavo che non ti vedevamo mai più!" E lo aveva bagnato con i suoi lacrimoni di commozione "Oh perdonami, sono il solito!" Aveva detto rimettendolo giù e soffiandosi fragorosamente il naso con un enorme fazzoletto, poi vedendo un gruppo di ragazzini dall'aria sperduta passargli davanti "Primo anno di qua!"Aveva gridato " Scusami Remus, è un momentaccio, se non sto attento me li perdo tutti. Ci vediamo a cena e parliamo per bene . Primo anno! Seguitemi!" Remus era salito su una delle carrozze che portavano al castello. Ma mentre da ragazzo gli apparivano come cocchi magicamente trainati da cavalli invisibili, ora ne vedeva alla perfezione i Threstal che li facevano muovere. Appena era sceso dalla carrozza e aveva guardato il castello con la sua possente entrata e la foresta proibita tutta intorno, aveva avvertito un' incredibile sensazione di casa. Anche la professoressa Mc Granitt era stata calorosa nel rivederlo. Aveva subito chiesto di parlargli e lo aveva invitato nel suo ufficio. Gli aveva domandato di raccontarle nel dettaglio quanto era accaduto con il dissennatore sul treno. Poi si era offerta di accompagnarlo nell'ufficio del preside per sbrigare le ultime formalità. Poco prima di condurlo fuori dal suo studio si era fermata a guardarlo. Gli aveva sorriso "Bello vederti Remus." Aveva detto mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Poi gli aveva dato un colpetto, un po' imbarazzata "Su su muoviamoci ad andare dal Preside se no faremo tardi per il banchetto d'inizio anno!" Aveva aggiunto in tono sbrigativo " Non hai idea di quanto abbia dovuto insistere con il professor Silente per farti mandare quella lettera!" Gli aveva detto poi per le scale.

"Perché?"Aveva chiesto Remus perplesso "Silente… non era d'accordo?"

"Ma certo che era d'accordo! Levati di mezzo Pix!" Aveva ordinato al poltergeist che aleggiava dispettoso davanti a loro " Sono almeno tre anni che fa il tuo nome al consiglio della scuola. Ma poi pensava che tu avresti potuto sentirti, ecco…obbligato ad accettare."

Remus aveva annuito "Capisco."

"Credeva che non fosse giusto indurti a lasciare un posto sicuro per uno incerto. Sai, quella maledizione." Aveva aggiunto con sufficienza " Ma certo è che se continuiamo a credere a certe superstizioni non facciamo che agire in modo che si avverino sul serio! Se la smettessimo capiremmo che siamo solo noi la causa delle nostre disgrazie. E vedrai che quest'anno dimostreremo che non esiste nessuna maledizione sulla cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure ma solo colleghi incompetenti o …poco affidabili!" E aveva fatto una smorfia ripensando a quelli degli ultimi due anni.

"Me lo auguro!" Aveva sorriso Remus, con qualche dubbio, visto che da quando era studente non aveva mai visto un insegnante della sua materia durare in quella scuola per più di un anno.

"Oh, e poi il professor Silente temeva di fare una scortesia a Viviane Fair Y Llyn, naturalmente. Ma dopo il tuo predecessore, Remus, ho pensato che fosse proprio necessario insistere. Se non fosse che non sono abituata a parlar male dei miei colleghi… ma l'anno scorso abbiamo davvero toccato il fondo. E se abbiamo a cuore che i nostri studenti non si diplomino completamente inermi contro la magia oscura… ape frizzola!" Aveva detto rivolta all'entrata dell'ufficio di Silente "Oh insomma, ho pensato che tu fossi adulto abbastanza per fare le tue scelte! E Viviane Fair Y Llyn se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione!"

Remus aveva riso. La Mc Granitt non era cambiata molto. E nemmeno Silente. Anche in quel caso, Albus Silente aveva avuto l'attenzione di preoccuparsi di chi aveva di fronte, di non far pesare la grandezza della propria figura. Quando aveva chiesto di incontrare Remus, durante l'estate, si era premurato di dirgli che avrebbe ritenuto più che mai comprensibile se avesse preferito restare alla Morgaine Le Fay , vista la precarietà della cattedra che gli offriva, ma che se per qualche ragione avesse deciso di correre il rischio, sarebbe stato estremamente felice di averlo a Hogwarts.

Quella proposta di Silente aveva colto Remus come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Erano anni che non pensava a lui né a tutto ciò che riguardava Hogwarts se non come a qualcosa di appartenete al passato. Fotografie in bianco e nero nell'album dei ricordi. Anni che non vedeva né sentiva più nessuno di loro. I pochi che erano sopravvissuti.

Al ricevere il gufo di Silente, sulle prime aveva provato una gran gioia. Quell'offerta significava molto per lui. Hogwarts era la scuola che era riuscito a frequentare quasi per miracolo. E ora gli veniva chiesto di andarci ad insegnare. Era qualcosa che anni prima non avrebbe nemmeno potuto immaginare. Una dimostrazione di fiducia importante da parte del Consiglio della Scuola. Ma soprattutto, ancora una volta, fiducia da parte di Silente. Inutile dire che Remus avrebbe voluto subito dirgli di sì. Silente era l'uomo che gli aveva permesso di studiare, che si era preso a cuore il suo caso. Era quello che anche quando tutti sospettavano di lui, non aveva mai dubitato. E certamente anche in quel frangente doveva aver faticato non poco per convincere il Consiglio della Scuola. Di sicuro aveva garantito per lui mettendo in gioco il suo stesso nome. Eppure quegli anni alla Morgaine Le Fay erano stati per Remus una parentesi felice,un'oasi. Aveva finalmente trovato pace, incontrato persone che lo avevano accolto, dopo tanto tempo si era sentito di nuovo accettato. Viviane Fair Y Llyn aveva creduto in lui. Aveva addirittura investito su di lui facendolo tornare a Land's End a perfezionarsi, perché approfondisse la magia difensiva di tradizione celtica e pre-romana. Ma forse, come aveva detto una volta Morwenna, quel periodo alla Morgaine Le Fay era solo una parentesi, una stazione di sosta rigenerativa per poter tornare nella vita vera. Morwenna l'aveva detto parlando di sé, sul divano di Remus, con un plaid sulle ginocchia, in una di quelle loro serate in cui era salita a bussargli con una bottiglia di vino elfico. E Remus aveva pensato che qualcosa del genere dovesse valere anche per lui. "Ma dai!" Gli aveva detto Morwenna "Tu adori insegnare. Ci metti l'anima!"

Remus aveva sorriso pensieroso. Quando aveva deciso di specializzarsi in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure non pensava affatto di fare l'insegnante. Lo spingevano ben altre ragioni, legate ai tempi in cui stava vivendo. E forse, chissà, anche alla sua natura. Ma ora era convinto che quello potesse essere proprio il suo mestiere. Gli piaceva moltissimo. " Non c'è un giorno che non ti si ritrovi infrattato in qualche angolo pieno di polvere, a caccia di un molliccio o di qualche altra creatura che secondo te sarebbe meraviglioso portare a lezione!" Gli diceva Morwenna "E sei capace di rimanere in aula altre due ore dopo la fine dell'orario solo per far superare a Morgana Finch la paura dei duelli."

"Solo?" protestava Remus "Non immagini quanto sia difficile!"

Ma quella sera le aveva anche fatto notare che soltanto da quando a scuola c'era lei capitava di vedere studenti lambiccarsi appassionati su polverosissime versioni di antiche rune. Materia che non aveva mai entusiasmato nessuno e che prima dell'arrivo di Morwenna era odiata a tal punto che c'era stata una vera e propria azione di protesta davanti all'ufficio della Fair Y Llyn l'anno in cui la preside aveva deciso di coprire le assenze mensili di Remus con un eccesso di rune antiche.

"Ma sì sì," Aveva tagliato corto Morwenna "Perché sono un pò più simpatica e divertente di McWallace. E soprattutto ho un aspetto migliore." Avevano riso "Ma su! Io con la scuola non c'entro niente."

Ma non era alla scuola che si riferiva Remus, e in fondo nemmeno Morwenna " E' di altro che parlo." Aveva tentato di spiegarle . Molte volte Remus aveva pensato che quella di quegli anni stesse davvero divenendo ogni giorno di più la sua realtà definitiva, tanto che tutto quel che c'era stato prima, che già adesso gli sembrava sempre più nebuloso e distante, si sarebbe dissolto a tal punto da diventare solo un ricordo molto lontano. Forse un giorno Remus si sarebbe voltato indietro a cercarlo e si sarebbe accorto con stupore di averlo già lasciato andare via da tempo. E con leggerezza non ci avrebbe pensato più. Ma i propri morti andrebbero seppelliti e onorati, prima di poter essere davvero lasciati andare, avrebbe convenuto tempo dopo con Aragorn. "Altrimenti torneranno."

E forse era qualcosa del genere che aveva fatto diventare di colpo seria Elizabeth, quando aveva guardato per lui nella fiamma dell'accendino, in quella cena estiva in cui Isobel aveva proposto di fare la lista dei pro e dei contro per aiutare Remus a scegliere. Erano sul finire della serata e stavano già versando il secondo giro di whisky di Lochness.

"Stipendio notevolmente più dignitoso." Aveva scritto Eleyne Dench nella colonna dei Pro Hogwarts. Avevano riso tutti.

"Mi mancheranno tantissimo i miei meravigliosi colleghi della Morgaine Le Fay." Aveva segnato Morwenna nei contro, lanciandogli uno sguardo divertito.

"Ottima cucina." Era stata la volta di Elrien "Ho studiato lì un semestre e ancora non riesco a dimenticare il banchetto d'inizio anno!"

"Vuoi che legga cosa devi fare nel fuoco?" Aveva scherzato Elizabeth

"Oh sì ti prego!" Aveva accettato Remus ridendo. Tutti avevano battuto le mani "E-li-za-beth! E-li-za-beth!" Avevano inneggiato nell'ilarità generale. Lei aveva riso appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo "Va bene va bene!" Aveva detto e aveva preso dalla borsa un accendino. Lo aveva acceso e aveva guardato nella fiammella "Mmm…allora…"Aveva ridacchiato.

"Bè?" Aveva chiesto Isobel, ancora sorridente.

Elizabeth d'un tratto si era fatta seria.

"Tutto bene?" Aveva domandato Aragorn dopo qualche secondo

"Ehi, così mi spaventi!" Aveva scherzato Remus

Elizabeth continuava a fissare la fiammella, assorta, quasi turbata. "Cosa significa?" Aveva mormorato, come tra sé "Forze strane…"

Remus l'aveva guardata seriamente "Elizabeth?"

"Sì, un momento" Aveva detto lei con lucidità continuando a fissare la fiammella e mormorando ancora qualcosa tra sé. Poi aveva sorriso " Eh…mi sa che questa volta non scappi, Remus." Aveva detto "Forse è venuto il momento di andare davvero. Sembra che lo dica anche il fuoco." Poi aveva ripreso a mormorare quasi tra sé con lo sguardo turbato di poco prima "Però non mi spiego…"

"Ma cosa?"

"…sembra un accumularsi incredibile di coincidenze…non capisco bene…" Aveva continuato senza dargli retta.

"Elizabeth?" L'aveva richiamata ancora una volta Remus, timidamente

"Sì?" Si era voltata di scatto guardandolo e aveva sorriso un po' confusa "Scusami Remus, mi sa che sono un tantino ubriaca!" Aveva detto.

Ma anche qualche giorno più tardi, da sobria, Elizabeth non aveva voluto dirgli fino in fondo quello che aveva visto nella fiammella. "Non eri tu quello scettico che non credeva ai segni?" L'aveva preso in giro. Quando Remus anni addietro le aveva pian piano nel tempo raccontato di sé, Elizabeth si era stupita "Davvero non hai più visto nessuno di tutti loro?"

"Mah…sai, è successo" Aveva risposto lui "Sono stato via per un po'e poi non c'è stata più occasione."

"E Harry? Non hai mai avuto voglia di conoscerlo ?"

"Sì certo, ma vedi, viveva dai suoi zii babbani. Non sapevano nemmeno chi io fossi. Non c'entravo più nulla."

Elizabeth aveva annuito pensierosa "Capisco" Aveva detto dolcemente.

In realtà Remus qualcuno l'aveva rivisto. L'anno prima era andato al per un controllo. Doveva farglielo Elrien in coda alle sue visite, ma era appena passata a dirgli che il pomeriggio stava andando per le lunghe. Così Remus, mentre aspettava in sala d'attesa, aveva fermato, come sempre, la sua attenzione sul cartello che indicava il quarto piano

LESIONI DA INCANTESIMO

_FATTURE INELIMINALBILI, MALEDIZIONI, APPLICAZIONE ERRATA DI INCANTESIMI ECCETERA_

Tutte le volte che passava dal guardava quel cartello e per un attimo considerava di salire lassù. "Giusto per vedere…" Si diceva. Ma poi concludeva sempre che sarebbe stato inutile "Non si accorgerebbero nemmeno che sono lì." Si diceva sempre. Ma quel giorno era salito. E per quanto fosse al corrente dello stato in cui si trovavano Frank e Alice, mai avrebbe immaginato che sarebbe stato così penoso. Era quasi impossibile riconoscere in quell'uomo e quella donna dallo sguardo vuoto i due ragazzi con cui aveva condiviso i suoi vent'anni. Alice che ricordava acuta, piena di iniziativa, carica di un'allegria prorompente, ora se ne stava seduta per terra e piegava ossessivamente carte di caramelle, fino a farle diventare sempre più piccole. Frank vagava per la stanza ripetendo tra sé una litania sul fatto che bisognava guardarsi dagli gnomi. "Ciao Frankie." Aveva mormorato Remus vedendolo. Ovviamente nessuno dei due l'aveva riconosciuto.

Remus era tornato a casa e si era sentito sopraffatto da un senso di solitudine incolmabile. Gli era quasi parso di essere tornato indietro di qualche anno, quando quella sensazione non lo lasciava mai.

Ma poi il giorno dopo era andato a scuola. In sala professori c'era il bollitore acceso. Isobel stava dispensando a tutti qualche sua tisana alle erbe. Elizabeth aveva cercato di convincerlo a partecipare all'organizzazione di qualche nuovo progetto internazionale che le aveva affibbiato la Fair Y Llyn ed Eleyne Dench era entrata inveendo contro le nuove ore di cinquantacinque minuti ideate da Lawhire che si era offeso a morte e si rifiutava di risponderle. Si era riso e scherzato. E il pensiero del pomeriggio precedente era andato allontanandosi. Poi Remus aveva spiegato gli incantesimi d'ostacolo al quarto anno, gli antidoti contro i vampiri al terzo, e alla fine della giornata si era detto che mai più avrebbe permesso a quella sensazione opprimente di rimpossessarsi di lui.

" Ma a volte è il non condividere il dolore che rende tutto più opprimente" Lo aveva punzecchiato molte volte Elizabeth, quasi avesse potuto leggergli nel pensiero.

"Eh…prima o poi, prima o poi ti darà filo da torcere." Gli diceva sorniona.

Quando a un ricevimento dei genitori, Remus si era visto davanti Emmeline Vans, una delle migliori amiche di Lily, Elizabeth aveva avuto il suo bel commentare "I segni ti vengono a cercare!"

" E' una coincidenza!" Aveva protestato Remus "Sua figlia è una nostra alunna."

"Le coincidenze non esistono" Aveva risposto allegramente Elizabeth, col fare di chi la sa lunga.

Quando le aveva raccontato della proposta di lavoro di Silente, aveva esclamato "Questo è veramente il colmo! Più di così, cosa deve dirti il destino?"

Remus aveva riso "Ma vorrei essere io a decidere, non lasciar fare al destino." Le aveva risposto "Seriamente, non so ancora cosa fare."

"Sì, certo" Aveva detto lei guardandolo "A parte gli scherzi, lo capisco. Può essere un'ottima cosa ma effettivamente è anche un po' un salto nel buio."

Remus ci aveva pensato, si era confidato con lei, con Aragorn , con Morwenna. I discorsi vertevano sempre sul lavoro, sulle scuole, sulla sicurezza del posto ma alla fine con ognuno di loro, un poco alla volta era riuscito a dirlo " Ho paura di tornare lì".

Ma proprio per questo aveva deciso di vincersi. Andare era ciò che voleva. Aveva voglia di accettare l'incarico di Silente, aveva voglia di dirgli di sì, a Hogwarts c'erano le sue radici e aveva voglia di tornarci.

Era la prima volta che sarebbe stato solo, lì, dove erano sempre stati in quattro. Ma ora era in grado di farlo, era un uomo adulto adesso. Sapeva fronteggiare l'ostilità di chi non lo accettava, non era più il ragazzino insicuro di quando aveva sedici anni. Aveva imparato a cavarsela senza nessuno e con ogni espediente. Per sette anni era pure riuscito ad avere un lavoro, come le persone normali, e ad essere apprezzato in quel che faceva. Anche Silente ci aveva tenuto a dirgli che la Fair Y Llyn gli aveva dato ottime referenze su di lui. Era il momento giusto.

E così, pieno di entusiasmo e di buone speranze, aveva preso l'espresso per Hogwarts.

Una volta arrivato, aveva provato un piacere immenso nel rivedere Hagrid, Silente, Vitious, Minerva Mc Granitt. Persone che lo avevano conosciuto ragazzo e che avevano condiviso con lui momenti durissimi. Quando in tutta l'Inghilterra non si faceva che parlare dell'evasione di Sirius Black, loro sapevano perfettamente a cosa ci si stava riferendo. Era come sentirsi in famiglia. Hagrid lo aveva invitato più volte nella sua capanna, e tra una tazza di tè e una risata, lo aveva pian piano costretto ad aprirsi. Con leggerezza, con quel suo modo genuino e un po' maldestro, gli aveva fatto domande. Aveva voluto parlare di James , di Sirius, di Peter. Di Alice e Frank. E avevano ricordato tante cose, dagli aneddoti più esilaranti degli anni della scuola a certi momenti divertenti dei tempi dell'Ordine della Fenice. Incredibile come anche di quegli anni terribili tornassero alla mente situazioni di allegria e buon umore. In fondo erano stati i loro vent'anni, quando davvero sentivano di star facendo qualcosa per salvare il mondo. La paura era mista all'eccitazione e alla gioia di combattere per una causa grande, di sentirsi tra coloro che determinano il corso degli eventi. Ogni attimo era più intenso, ogni rapporto più stretto. Erano pronti a morire per il mondo migliore che sognavano.

E a poco a poco, in quelle serate nella capanna, avevano parlato anche dei lutti e del vuoto che era rimasto. Della rabbia. Non era la prima volta che Remus lo faceva. Anche con altri si era confidato a lungo in passato. E non era certo l'unico ad avere ricordi dolorosi relativi a quel periodo. Quasi tutti avevano i loro morti da tenere a bada e non ultimo Aragorn che quando Remus l'aveva conosciuto tirava ancora avanti drogandosi ogni giorno di felix felicis. Ma per la prima volta, ora con Hagrid, aveva potuto condividere quel che provava con qualcuno che era stato testimone delle vicende di cui si parlava, che poteva ricordare con lui e con cui potersi confrontare. Non certo come avrebbe potuto fare con James o con Peter, fossero stati lì. Ma in qualche modo era quanto di più vicino a questo potesse esistere. Ed era una sensazione particolare essere ancora a Hogwarts, casa di sempre e al tempo stesso luogo di straniamento, nell'essere lì con un altro ruolo, nel vedere i posti consueti abitati da altri. Quelle stanze, quei corridoi, quei nascondigli, adesso erano pregni delle personalità e delle vicende quotidiane di persone nuove, del tutto ignare di chi fosse passato lì prima di loro, delle storie e degli individui che pure erano stati protagonisti così importanti di quei luoghi. Remus si era immaginato che questo gli avrebbe fatto male, che gli avrebbe procurato fitte di nostalgia acutissime. E invece si era scoperto a provare tenerezza quando gli capitava di vedere qualche studente incontrarsi di nascosto attraverso i passaggi segreti in cui aveva corso mille volte a perdifiato con James, Sirius e Peter. O quando vedeva qualcuno addentrarsi clandestinamente nella foresta proibita, che nelle notti di luna piena della loro adolescenza avevano imparato a conoscere palmo a palmo. Gli veniva da ridere "Se sapessero quante volte anche noi…" E gli sembrava di guardare a tutto questo con un senso di serena e pacata distanza.

Ogni tanto gli mancava l'odore salmastro di Tintagel, le grida dei gabbiani alla mattina. Quella scuola circondata per due terzi dal mare. Gli mancavano i suoi colleghi giovani, il calore della sala professori con il bollitore sempre acceso. Le tisane alle erbe di Isobel "Miracolose per la voce" Diceva lei. "Ma funzionano?" Scherzava sottovoce Remus con Aragorn, chiedendogli un parere da pozionista "Mah…per chi ci crede." Ironizzava scettico l'amico.

"Aragorn ti ho sentito!" Protestava Isobel dall'altra parte della stanza "Non dargli retta, Remus, funzionano eccome! Si usano anche per cantare!" Alla Morgaine Le Fay c'era un folto gruppo di colleghi che gli erano più meno coetanei. Isobel, Aragorn, Elizabeth, Igraine, Cormac, Morwenna. Con alcuni di loro erano nati rapporti di amicizia profondi. E in generale c'era un clima di confidenza e complicità. Ci si frequentava, si organizzavano cene insieme.

A Hogwarts invece quasi tutti i suoi colleghi, a parte un paio, erano molto più anziani di lui. Alcuni erano anche stati suoi insegnanti, quando era studente. I rapporti, sebbene cordiali, tendevano ad essere decisamente più formali e distaccati. Remus passava molto più tempo da solo e, a parte con Hagrid per certi versi , con nessuno sentiva di avere la confidenza che avrebbe potuto avere con un amico. Ma dopo tanti anni di esistenza girovaga era abituato alla vita solitaria e riusciva ad adattarsi con facilità ad ogni situazione nuova.

Con gli studenti si era trovato bene fin da subito. Ma la quantità di lavoro era immane. La Mc Granitt non aveva avuto tutti i torti, la situazione era pressoché disastrosa, specie per le classi fino al livello G.U.F.O. Le classi M.A.G.O. del sesto e del settimo anno sembravano avere basi più solide. Anche se pure per quelle, la Mc Granitt gli aveva chiesto in via del tutto straordinaria di non essere troppo selettivo nell'accettare studenti.

"Non so sotto quale voto sei di solito abituato a rifiutare allievi M.A.G.O." Gli aveva detto all'inizio dell'anno "Generalmente teniamo standard piuttosto alti qui. Ma in questo caso credo sia più utile che questi ragazzi abbiano l'opportunità di imparare qualcosa finalmente. Servirà loro nella vita più dei nostri standard qualitativi." Aveva aggiunto. E Remus era stato completamente d'accordo. Certo, i primi giorni, quando più della metà degli studenti del terzo anno aveva dichiarato di non aver mai eseguito correttamente un incantesimo di disarmo e per quasi tutti quelli del quarto, un Avvincino poteva essere un formaggio spalmabile dell'Irlanda del Nord, Remus aveva pensato che sarebbe stato impossibile arrivare a fine anno. Ma non si era dato per vinto e, dopo appena qualche mese di lavoro, i progressi avevano cominciato ad essere visibili. I ragazzi stavano rispondendo molto bene, sembrava che anche loro non vedessero l'ora di sperimentarsi. Erano molto attenti, propositivi, entusiasti.

Quello che più gli era pesato, però, era riprendere l'abitudine a nascondersi, alle bugie ufficiali. Al di fuori di quella strampalata comunità di maghi che gravitava intorno alla Morgaine Le Fay, per uno come lui le cose non erano molto cambiate, quasi non lo ricordava più. Ovviamente sia Silente che tutti i suoi colleghi sapevano la verità sul suo conto e molti di loro, specie quelli che lo conoscevano già, non lo guardavano con sospetto ed erano gentili con lui. Ma anche con i più aperti e tolleranti, nella migliore delle ipotesi si creava un filtro di finzione e ci si comportava come se il problema non esistesse affatto. Remus sapeva che molti suoi colleghi non erano d'accordo sulla sua presenza a Hogwarts. Severus Piton non faceva che guardarlo con estremo disprezzo e aveva sentito dire alla collega di Antiche Rune che le nuove assunzioni di Silente erano state decisamente discutibili e del tutto imprudenti. Per non parlare del fatto che Charity Burbage, l'insegnante di Babbanologia , sembrava estremamente in apprensione ogni volta che era in sua presenza ed evitava in tutti i modi di trovarsi sola con lui.

Chissà Einin cosa aveva detto ad Angelina. In fondo lì non era mai stato un problema.

Remus si chiese se Silente sapesse quanto alla Morgaine Le Fay tutti fossero a conoscenza del suo stato. E ora che ci pensava quello era stato l'unico ambito della sua vita in cui non aveva dovuto nasconderlo in pubblico. Non che avesse avuto molta scelta del resto. Ancora ricordava quando il professor Lawhire lo aveva presentato alla scuola. Lui al centro dell'aula magna. "Questo è il nuovo insegnate di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, professor Remus John Lupin. Giacchè il professor Lupin è un licantropo capirete bene che sarà costretto ad assentarsi ogni luna piena, ma non sognatevi di fare vacanza. Provvederemo a recuperare tutte le ore che perderete." Remus ricordava che in quel momento aveva davvero desiderato di morire. E aveva avuto la forte tentazione di smaterializzarsi all'istante. Già aveva immaginato la valanga di lettere di protesta dei genitori e degli studenti. La diffidenza e il disprezzo dei colleghi. Invece gli studenti nell'aula magna non avevano battuto ciglio. I colleghi avevano continuato a guardarlo nello stesso modo di prima e proteste non ne erano arrivate, o se ce ne furono nessuno glielo disse mai.

Anche quando aveva fatto il colloquio con Viviane Fair Y Llyn, la preside aveva tirato fuori l'argomento solo verso la fine della conversazione"Un ultima cosa," Aveva detto richiudendo il curriculum di Remus che aveva sul tavolo"Aragorn Bloom mi ha anche detto che lei è un licantropo." Remus aveva serrato le labbra fissando la scrivania "Sì, è così." Aveva risposto piano. Sapeva che Aragorn gliene avrebbe parlato e lui era stato il primo a voler agire nella più completa legalità. Ma sapeva anche che quello era il motivo per cui non era mai riuscito a trovare lavori che non fossero saltuari o estremamente precari. Non c'era nessuna legge che vietava di assumerlo ma la maggior parte dei maghi non si fidava dei Lupi Mannari, non li voleva vicino. Figuriamoci in una scuola. Ma come aveva potuto anche solo pensarlo! "Sarà necessario" Aveva continuato la Fair Y Llyn andando a cercare il suo sguardo "Trovare qualche esacamotage per far risultare regolare il suo contratto." Remus aveva alzato gli occhi stupito " Purtroppo la licantropia non è prevista nei contratti di assunzione. Se fosse regolamentato il riposo per il giorno di luna piena, e io aggiungerei anche per il seguente vista la spossatezza che provoca la trasformazione, mi faciliterebbero di molto il lavoro. Ma ahimè non è così. E dovremo inventarci qualcosa per giustificare le sue assenze senza che vadano a decurtare i giorni di malattia a cui vorrei avesse diritto come tutti i suoi colleghi."

Sembrava che per loro si trattasse di una semplice complicanza burocratica. Remus era rimasto senza parole. Nessuno gli aveva mai parlato in quel modo. Anche la persona più aperta gli avrebbe fatto domande tentando di capire se era effettivamente un individuo responsabile, come controllava le sue trasformazioni, avrebbe cercato rassicurazioni sul fatto che davvero non fosse pericoloso. Era quello che probabilmente avrebbe fatto lui stesso. Ma presto avrebbe imparato il rapporto del tutto particolare che quella gente aveva con il lato oscuro.

" Oggi tutto è così distinto, ordinato." Gli avrebbe detto tempo dopo, in un'altra occasione, Viviane " La nostra società, moderna ed evoluta, ha deciso cosa è buono e cos'è cattivo. La magia oscura da una parte, la magia chiara dall'altra. Alcune creature sono intrinsecamente buone, altre maligne. Ma questo non ha nulla a vedere con il reale. E' solo una convenzione che serve a rassicurarci. Nella realtà tutto è estremamente più mescolato e confuso. I confini sono molto più labili, indistinti."

"Sì ma bisogna fare delle scelte a volte. Bisogna prendersi delle responsabilità." Avrebbe obiettato Remus

"Ma certo, certo." Avrebbe risposto Viviane dolcemente " Ma una parte oscura esiste. Ovunque e in tutti noi. Reprimerla e renderla impronunciabile ci aiuterà a sconfiggerla? La renderà solo più pericolosa perchè crescerà sottoterra ed esploderà come una pustola purulenta. Comprendere dove comincia il bene e finisce il male è più complesso di quanto si tende a credere. Pensa all'Anatema che Uccide. Non è forse quanto di più terribile possa aver concepito fin ora la Magia Oscura? Eppure Avada Kedavra è un'antica formula aramaica che significa "Sparisci come questa parola" e veniva usata a scopo curativo per distruggere i morbi mortali dall'organismo. Quando finisce il bene e inizia il male?"

La prima volta che Remus aveva incontrato Viviane Fair Y Llyn, al colloquio, si era sentito teso all'idea di conoscerla. Remus sapeva chi era, anche se non aveva mai avuto a che fare con lei personalmente. Al tempo dell'Ordine della Fenice la Fair Y Llyn collaborava con Silente e l'aveva vista più volte insieme a lui. Anche quando era all'accademia di Land's End con Lily aveva sentito molto parlare di lei. Era considerata tra la sua gente una delle streghe più potenti e sagge del loro tempo. Oltre ad essere la preside della Morgaine Le Fay, era l'attuale dama del lago di Avalon e la rappresentante della congrega di Morgana . Incarichi che la portavano via dalla scuola anche per periodi piuttosto lunghi e motivo di lamentele continue da parte di Eleyne Dench che la conosceva bene da quando erano ragazze "Non c'è mai!" L' avrebbe sentita protestare Remus in innumerevoli occasioni "Ogni volta che serve anche solo una firma ci si mettono mesi perché devi andarla a recuperare ad Avalon, a Lyoness in fondo al mare o chissà in quale altra parte del mondo!" Le due streghe non avrebbero potuto essere più diverse. Pacata, ferma e flautata Viviane. Irruenta, dissacrante e insofferente alle regole Eleyne. Eppure Remus avrebbe constatato che, nonostante quello che diceva la Dench, Viviane aveva presente il percorso di ogni singolo studente della sua scuola e conosceva in profondità il lavoro di tutti i suoi insegnanti. "Certo! Perchè non comprende il significato dell'espressione 'farsi i fatti propri'" Ironizzava Morwenna.

Quando Remus, a quel colloquio, era entrato nel suo ufficio si era trovato di fronte una donna che nonostante gli anni, si sarebbe ancora potuta considerare affascinante. Il naso un po' aquilino, lo sguardo penetrante, i lunghi capelli neri adornati qua e là da treccine e antichi amuleti d'argento che tintinnavano ad ogni suo movimento. Remus non avrebbe potuto definirla bella. Forse non lo era mai stata, nemmeno da giovane. Ma c'era in lei qualcosa di estremamente accattivante che lo faceva sentire quasi in soggezione.

Viviane lo aveva fatto sedere e aveva letto il suo curriculum con attenzione "Vedo che ha combattuto nell'Ordine della Fenice" Gli aveva detto poi molto seriamente guardandolo negli occhi " E tanto mi basterebbe per assumere un insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Ma come lei saprà questa è una scuola che segue una tradizione particolare, oltre ai normali programmi ministeriali. Vedo però che dopo il diploma a Hogwarts e gli studi al Centro di Ricerca Contro le Arti Oscure di Londra, ha fatto anche un lungo periodo di approfondimento all' Istituto Superiore di Magia Difensiva di Penn an Wlas, a Land's End. Proprio sulla nostra tradizione."

"Sì, sono stato lì quasi un anno." Aveva detto Remus

Viviane lo aveva guardato "Posso chiederle, se non sono indiscreta, cosa l'ha spinta ad andare fin laggiù a studiare proprio quel tipo di magia?"

" Bè" Aveva risposto Remus "A dire il vero fu una mia amica, Lily, a spingermi a farlo. Sa, era il periodo in cui si combatteva contro Voldemort ed eravamo alla ricerca di metodi nuovi per contrastarlo, difese che avrebbe potuto non aspettarsi. E Lily aveva scoperto che in quella tradizione così antica erano particolarmente diffusi incantesimi dalla forte connessione con le forze vitali primarie."

"Sì, è così." Aveva annuito Viviane, colpita .

"Avevamo letto di maghi che in tempi molto remoti avevano fatto ricrescere la vita sul pianeta con il solo potere. del loro canto, dopo che forze oscure avevano ridotto ogni cosa a terra bruciata"

"I quattro Maghi di Hor" Aveva commentato Viviane "Uno degli incantesimi più potenti di cui abbiamo testimonianza dall'alba dei tempi."

" Proprio per questo" Aveva continuato Remus " Pensammo che incantesimi dalla così forte componente vitale, potessero essere una buona strada per contrastare un potere che faceva della sua forza la morte. Lily mi convinse ad andare al Penn an Wlas con lei. Anche Albus Silente appoggiò l' idea, pensando che saremmo potuti tornare e condividere quello che avevamo imparato con il resto dell'Ordine. Ho appreso moltissimo lì. E anche la mia amica. Ho ragione di credere che sia stato proprio grazie alla magia imparata in quell'occasione che Lily sia riuscita a salvare la vita di suo figlio. Harry Potter."

Viviane l'aveva guardato intensamente, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche istante. "E' ciò che ho sempre creduto anch'io." Aveva detto piano " Ne parlai anche con Albus Silente a quei tempi ed entrambi ipotizzammo che Lily doveva essere ricorsa a un antico incantesimo strettamente connesso ai sacrifici d'amore e all'enorme forza protettiva che contengono. Rimane comunque un mistero, fin ora nessuno prima di quel giorno era riuscito a far rimbalzare un Avada Kedavra. Almeno nell'era moderna." Poi Viviane aveva fatto una lunga pausa."E così conosceva bene Lily Evans." Aveva aggiunto dolcemente.

"Sì" Aveva annuito Remus " E anche James Potter"

"Mi spiace" Aveva detto Viviane, con rispetto "Deve essere stato molto doloroso."

E l'aveva assunto.

La prima persona in cui Remus si era imbattuto il suo primo giorno di lavoro, era stata Eleyne Dench. Era entrato in sala professori e si era trovato di fronte una donna corpulenta, circa dell'età della Mc Granitt. Aveva gli occhi piccoli e l'espressione un po' arcigna. I capelli rosso fiammante erano raccolti dietro la nuca in un' acconciatura morbida che aveva l'aria di essere sempre in disordine.

"Be', e tu saresti il nuovo di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure?" Aveva detto guardandolo con aria scettica. "Ehi, non sottovatarlo!" Era intervenuta Elizabeth Blanchet, che si trovava anche lei nella stanza "Pensa che è anche un Lupo Mannaro!" Aveva aggiunto ridendo.

Remus era rimasto impietrito.

"Ah bè, di bene in meglio!" Aveva commentato la Dench "Molto piacere Eleyne!" Gli aveva sorriso porgendogli la mano "Insegno Incantesimi in questo posto!"

"Piacere, Remus" Aveva mormorato lui ancora un po' scosso da quel commento così crudo di Elizabeth. Lei se ne era di colpo accorta "Oh Dio scusami!" Si era affrettata a dire "Non volevo essere inopportuna, davvero. Prima Lawhire l'aveva detto così davanti a tutti e credevo non ci fosse nulla di male. Ho parlato senza pensare, senza alcuna intenzione."

"Ma no, non preoccuparti" Le aveva detto Remus sorridendo "Non c'è nulla di male. Effettivamente è quello che sono."

"Bè, io comunque sono Elizabeth" Si era presentata " Insegno divinazione."

"Sì, è per questo che aveva informazioni personali su di te!" Aveva commentato sarcastica Eleyne Dench

"Ma non è vero, l'ho sentito da Lawhire!"

Remus era rimasto subito colpito da Elizabeth. C'era in lei qualcosa di estremamente enigmatico. Aveva capelli rossi come Eleyne, ma i suoi erano molto lunghi e avevano una tonalità più dorata. I tratti del viso erano irregolari, la pelle chiarissima, lo sguardo perennemente ironico e intelligente. Sembrava avere un eleganza innata, quasi un portamento da giovane regina. E aveva la battuta sempre pronta, sagace, brillante. Che in quel loro primo incontro avesse davvero parlato senza alcuna cattiva intenzione, Remus ne avrebbe avuto la conferma appena poco tempo dopo, quando non si sarebbe fatta scrupoli a lasciargli addirittura sua figlia. Elizabeth aveva una bambina di cinque anni che aveva cresciuto da sola. Un pomeriggio si stava lamentando perchè doveva avere quella sera un appuntamento galante a cui sembrava tenere molto, ma la baby sitter le aveva dato buca all'ultimo momento. " Se vuoi posso stare io con Elis" Aveva proposto Remus senza pensare. Ma appena aveva realizzato quel che aveva detto si era subito pentito. Nessuno avrebbe lasciato un bambino ad un Lupo Mannaro. Elizabeth lo conosceva appena e un conto era avere relazioni cordiali, altro era affidare a qualcuno i propri figli. Gli unici che qualche volta l'avevano fatto erano stati James e Lily ma era un rapporto del tutto diverso. Invece lei si era illuminata "Sei sicuro che non ti dia fastidio?" Aveva detto raggiante

" No," Aveva risposto cautamente Remus "Se tu sei tranquilla…"

"Oh, grazie! Grazie!" Aveva esultato Elizabeth "Elis è buonissima, vedrai. Le viene sonno subito!"

Elis invece si era rivelata una gran chiacchierona dalle tendenze nottambule e Remus aveva trovato irresistibile quella bimbetta dai capelli rossi, allegra e un po' commediante così come lei, dal canto suo, aveva subito avuto un debole per lui, tanto che per tutta la settimana a venire non aveva fatto altro che chiedere notizie del suo nuovo amico.


End file.
